Right Here
by Riptide14
Summary: After the heroes of Olympus story, Percy and annabeth try to find normalcy and be regular teens. But can these 19 yr olds be normal and still enjoy their lives as sophomores in college? Can they both overcome their tortured past when it comes back to haunt them? Lots of percabeth some college themes so beware. All characters and story belong to Rick riordan I do not own.
1. Chapter 1 -7

Right** here**

**Hey guys this is my 1st story so hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth pov

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, which was loud and annoying.

"ugh just one more minute!" I said as I smacked my snooze alarm. That's was probably not the greatest idea because the next time I woke up it was 7:30 am and my first morning class started at 8. And my first class building was 15min from my dorm

"shoot shoot shoot!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and got ready. I raced across the dorm room to brush my teeth and hair and threw on whatever was on my floor. Frankly I didn't care if it was the same outfit as yesterday, I could not afford to be late to class. I got my backpack, keys, my phone and sprinted out of my room. I was running down the hall and my security guy yelled, " you got 15 min ms. chase! " I don't want to say that I do this a lot but it happens from time to time ok?!

" thanks hank" I called as I burst open the door

When I opened it I saw my boyfriend Percy with his moped waiting for me.

I said, " oh thank gods Percy! how did you know I was late?"

He replied with a smirk and said, " well it is Monday and you are always late on Monday."

I came down the steps, grabbed my helmet, and hopped on the back and I told him, " just drive seaweed brain we now got ten minutes."

He revved up the engine and said," ten minutes? no problem I will get you there with time to spare wise girl."

And so we were off zipping and weaving our way through the campus to south quad where my 1st class was. It was a class about Greek mythology and well my professor doesn't like me so much. Not because I am sometimes late but being a demigod I know a lot more about mythology then he could ever learn. We will just say that we don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things. Oh you are probably wondering why doesn't Percy have an AM class like I do? Well he doesn't have one because for some reason NYU let's athletes to not have a 1st because of morning practices. Percy is on the swim team( I know your thinking isn't that an unfair advantage being a son of Poseidon and all? Well that's what I thought but he tells me he doesn't go full on with his powers).

We arrived with 5mins to spare. I hopped off and gave Percy my helmet.

" thanks for the ride and great driving!" I said as I pecked him on the cheek and ran up the stairs to class.

**Chapter 2**

Percy pov

I watched her as she ran up the stairs and I laughed thinking " daughter of Athena and still she manages to be late"

I turned on my bike and headed to my dorm to get ready for my 2nd period class which was boring political science. My mom and Paul made me take it and I hate it. It's really stupid but my mom tells me I am only 19 and I will understand it one day. ( yah right).

I parked my moped and headed up the stairs to my dorm. I was exhausted from this morning's workout but I knew I couldn't miss political science again or I would have to talk to the dean. I guess it was good that I remembered about annabeth and her tardy Mondays because she would probably have to see the dean too if she was late.

I opened my dorm room, walked over to my bed and fell down in exhaustion. I share a dorm with this kid named Mark but he has a class so I am here all alone. I really did not want to get up and start getting ready but I probably should. I went over to the bathroom and turned on the water for a nice hot shower. While I was in there I remembered that today was annabeth's and mine's four year anniversary! Oh my gods I completely forgot and I think she did too. I mean she would have seemed pissed or something if she did remembered." Wow" I thought "four years! " We have been together for so long. I mean I known her since I was 12. We went on many quests together and saved the world before we became a couple. But before we could try to be a normal couple, I went missing for 8 months which sucked. When we finally reunited with each other we got trapped in Tartarus together. That experience still gives me nightmares. When we finally got out and saved the world with our friends Jason, piper, Leo, frank, hazel and nico, Annabeth and I loved each other even more then we had before. We both had some emotional scars due to our tartuatus experience though. I still don't sleep that much and I can barely eat. ( well only when I need energy for a swim meet then that's when I pig out). Annabeth also has some effects from being there. She has awful nightmares and she doesn't like being in the dark. Her roommate is Piper, so she keeps the bathroom light on for her. Some times when her nightmares are really bad she calls me and we go walk through campus. We walk until she has calmed down which can take awhile but I don't mind because I would do anything for her. Anyway we both graduated high school and came to NYU together. It's been the best two years of my life and our love has grown stronger. Our friends Jason , Leo , frank and hazel all go to different colleges nearby. We see them from time to time but not that often. Piper and Jason are still together but they have been having some rough patches lately . Frank and hazel broke up but I feel like they will get together soon. "Wow how long have been in here?" I thought. I jumped out of the shower and looked at the clock . 20 mins! O holy Zeus! I got to get ready! I changed quickly hopped on my moped and drove to class.

**Chapter 3.**

Annabeth's pov

I sat in mythology listening to boring old mr. McQueen talk about the 12 gods. This class is my easiest class so I don't really pay attention that much. As I was pretending to listen when I got a text from Percy saying

"hey um do you know what day it is?" I rolled my eyes and wished he was next to me so I could slap him on the head.

I replied, " haha very funny I know what day it is ok it's Monday.

He responded " yah I know that it's tardy Monday for you but think about the date wise girl."

I stopped and thought and then I remembered " oh my gods it's our anniversary!

"Oh gosh I am so sorry I completely forgot! " I replied and sent the text. Oh shit he is going to be so upset!

He responded " Hun its ok I forgot too I literally just remembered! I was thinking about it and we have been together for 4 years! "

4 years I thought. Four years and I love him even more then I ever had.

I texted back " wow I can't believe it! Four years and every second I have loved you even more"

But before i could wait for a response, mr. McQueen started talking about these spirits from Greek myths. I got distracted and actually listened to his lectur. These sprites sounds familiar but I didn't know why. But before I could learn more, Mr . McQueen dismissed us and I went to go meet Percy.

**Chapter 4**

Percy pov

After my last class I went to annabeths and mine 's meeting spot. It was this little garden in the courtyard. It was filled with flowers and it had a little fountain in the middle. I walked up ( left my moped at my dorm because it was almost out of gas incase you were wondering) and saw annabeth sitting there carefully studying a book. I sat down next to her and said," hey!"

she looked up and said, " hi babe " she then kissed me and after a couple of minutes pulled away.

" how was your day?" she asked me and I answered my usual , " ok you?"

She smiled and said, " much better now that I know what day it is. I still can't believe we both forgot but I guess we have been so busy lately it just slipped."

I agreed and then said, " well sorry that's it's not going to be special like previous years. "

she said , " I don't mind as long as I have you. So for dinner how about Chinese? You could come to my dorm and we could study together. Piper isn't here because she went to go visit hazel who has been hurting since the breakup."

I answered , " that's nice of piper and whatever you want wise girl."'

" so it's a date! I know you have swim practice at 3 so lets make it at 7 ok? I have to go and meet with this freshman who needs help with architecture class so I will see you then." she then kissed me goodbye and left.

I looked at her and thanked the gods that she was mine.

( after swim practice in the locker room)

I was getting ready to leave when sam one of my friends on the swim team came up behind me and scared the crap out of me.

" holy shit!" I said as I jumped and everything in my locker fell to the floor including riptide( yes I still have it with me where ever I go just incase). I cursed in Greek and began picking my stuff up while Sam was laughing like crazy.

" shut up" I said as I finished and Sam couldn't stop laughing. " did you want something Sam? " I asked

He finally stopped and said " hey there is a party tomorrow at my place and I was wondering if you and annabeth wanted to come? There's going to be beer and some good stuff ."

Sam is kind of a partyer. I mean he is a good guy but he likes his parties. I like them too but not as much as him and I only really go if annabeth goes too.

" yah I will ask annabeth and tell you tomorrow." I said as I walked away to go meet her at her dorm.

**Chapter 5 **

Annabeth pov

Gods I don't think that freshman should be doing architecture for a major I thought as I opened my dorm. I looked around and realized that it was a mess! Gods Percy is going to be here in like 5 mins. So far you are probably thinking that I am a slob. I am really not I swear it's just I am really busy and stuff so I don't have time to clean ok! I basically took all the clothes and shoved them in my drawers and cleaned the bathroom a little. I got in my sweats( I don't mind looking like this with Percy I mean he has seen me with mud all over me and stuff so he could care less) and put some music on.

**Chapter 6**

Percy pov

I was running a little late to meet annabeth thanks to sam's surprise. I raced over to her dorm. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for annabeth to answer. She came to the door and smiled ", hey seaweed brain nice of you to show up!

I kissed her on the cheek and answered , " sorry practice ran late." I looked around and sat down on her little couch. Her dorm room was filled with books and blueprints, just typical annabeth things that I have grown used to. She sat down next to me and said " I ordered the food so it should be here in a bit."

" great. Hey Sam is having a party tomorrow I think after the swim meet. He was wondering if we wanted to go?" I said

She answered, "sure why not we need a break anyway!"

I looked at her and I thought about all the years that we have been together. Every moment I have loved her more and more. There wasn't anyone I rather be with. She is my best friend and I know that maybe someday my wife. I knew from the moment I met her she was special.

" seaweed Brain what are you thinking about?" she asked

" you and how beautiful you are." I replied. I then kissed her and at first it was a gentle tender kiss but then it became intense. We made out for a while until the Chinese guy knocked on the door. We pulled away and annabeth went to pay the guy.

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth pov

I grabbed the food, got some drinks and plates and sat down next to seaweed brain. He opened the food and put all of my favorite chinese food on my plate and only a little bit of white rice and some chicken on his. Ever since we got out of tartutus Percy doesn't really eat that much. He barely sleeps either. That place changed us both but Percy's experience was much worse then mine. He always downplays his conditions down there but I know what happened and I know it stills effects him everyday. He doesn't want people to think he is weak. While we were down there we were captured by these awful monsters. They beat me up pretty bad but they treated Percy worse. They chained him up and tortured him. There are scars all over his chest and back. When people( mainly his swimming teammates)ask him about it, he just says that it was a skiing accident. We both have emotional scars from it. I can't sleep in the dark anymore and my dreams are awful**.** I looked at him while he ate and then I kissed him on his cheek and began to eat my dinner.


	2. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry about the last chapters being in one chapter I didn't know how to add new ones. Well like I said before this is my first story. I will try to update as much as I can but I have finals coming up. PLEASE REVIEW and tell your friends! Oh sorry to get off topic but have you guys watched the CW's Arrow? Great show you all should watch it! Ok enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Percy pov

After spending time with annabeth and doing some homework( I will be honest I didnt really do my homework,annabeth "helped" me with it) I walked back to my dorm. The grounds of campus were empty probably because most students were in their dorms or something. As I walked to my dorm I just was thinking about annabeth. I mean I always think about her but right now I was thinking about us and our future together. I know that one day I want to marry her but I think right now it would be too early. But still I wanted to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her. As I got to my dorm room, I opened the door to my roomate Mark studying at his desk.

"hey man!"he greeted me " where were you?"

" at annabeth's. It was our anniversary today so we just chilled."

" oh cool congrats!" he answered as he packEd up his books and then said "well I am going to bed nite." He then walked to his bunk and passed out. Mark is a really heavy sleeper and he basically falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

" um goodnight then." I said as I headed over to my side of the room to get my toothbrush and a change of clothes. After I brush my teeth I took my shirt and was changing into my other one when I noticed them. My scars. They were all over my body and each one was a painful reminder of the hell annabeth and i faced. I looked at them and began to relive all of the pain that my torturers put me through. I broke out of the trance and put the shirt on. I got my iPod and hopped into my bunk. _Ok let's try to fall asleep tonight please. I am really tired and I would enjoy a nightmare free sleep. _I put my ear phones in and closed my eyes. But of course the nightmares came like they always do.

"_please don't hurt her! Take me instead!" _

_" oh that will be our pleasure percy Jackson!"_

_"percy no!" _

_" it's ok annabeth... I love you" _

_" Percy stop please don't do this! Please no!"_

_"quiet daughter of Athena!" (loud smack)_

_"annabeth! Noooo stop don't hurt her!_

_"now it's your turn Percy Jackson! Hahaha!"_

_( sharp sense of unbearable pain)_

_"ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

I awoke with a start. I was covered in sweat. Instantly I touch my chest where my reminders were. I sat up on my bunk and put my head in my hands. It all seemed so real and felt like it was happening all over again. I thought about annabeth's dreams and how rattle she is when she has them. But she doesn't know about how bad mine are. I just tell her that they are just typical demigod dreams. But I just don't want her to worry about me. She knows about the scars and how I don't eat that much. But she still thinks that i am the same person i was before that hell. But i dont want her to see that i have changed. And i don't want her to see me as...damaged.


	3. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 **

**Annabeth pov**

****I woke up to my cell phone ringing next to my bunk. I reached for it thinking it was Percy or maybe Chiron for a camp emergency( yes Percy and i still get some quests even in college). I unlocked it and it was my BFF piper. I looked at the time and saw that it was 2 in the morning. Why is she calling me? I picked up.

" hello piper?"

" ay yo annabell what's up my girly!"

_Oh gods_ I thought _she is drunk with hazel! Seriously piper that is not the way to help someone through a breakup_!

" piper I am hanging up ok?"

" oh you ...you party pooper! Alright tell p-dog happy birthday!"

The phone went dead and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up it was 7 and time to calmly get ready for the day. And then I remembered piper's comment. I looked at my calendar and screamed ," shit!"

Yesterday was Percy's birthday and we both forgot! How could I forget this and my anniversary! What has gotten into me lately? I got my phone and texted Percy saying

" um FYI your birthday was yesterday seaweed brain!"

He quickly responded with " yay I just figured that out with a message my mom left me. So now I guess I am 20 that sounds weird!

" yay it does. Just pretend that sam's party tonight is your bday bash ok?"

" got it wise girl. Hey I gtg but see you at our spot?"

" as always. See you there."

I put down the phone and got ready for my day.


	4. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you are all liking my story so far. I hope you like the annabeth and Percy pov! Review and let me know thanks!**

**Chapter10 **

**Percy pov**

****I was in my philosophy class( yay my classes suck tell me about it) when my day just became bad. We are talking and some we got really off topic. Mrs. Ryan began talking about how dramatic experiences and how they effect people's mind and their judgement. And then the flashbacks hit me

_" annabeth?" I whispered in pain as she came into my blurry vision_

_" oh Percy what did they do to you! Your going to be fine, they are gone I ..I killed them all Percy. Now let me help you up we have to find a safer place."_

And then another one came

_i could hear the high pitch screams and monstrous laughs all around me. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. _

I snapped out of it when mrs. Ryan said," Percy are you ok?" EveryOne was looking at me and Ireplied

" um I ...I got to go." and then I ran out the door and into the bathroom. I stood by the sink and splashed water in my face. I told myself to clam down but I couldn't. It was so real. I waited for the bell to ring and i was thankful it was my last class of the day. I walked out of the building and went to go meet annabeth.


	5. Chapter 11

**So I skipped to Percy's swim meet. Sorry basically what happened was Percy came to meet annabeth and she noticed that he was pretty shaken up. But he didn't want to worry her so he just said that he was stressed about this assignment that was coming up in one of his classes. So anyway we arrive at Percy's swim which is before sam's big party. So enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 11**

**Annabeth pov **

****I sat in the stands watching Percy's swim meet start. Well since he is really good( gee I wonder why?) he gets in all the big relays because they add a lot of points for their teams overall score. So he is always in the first and last event so I had to get there early and I couldn't leave early. Don't get me wrong I love watching his meets its just that they can be super long. I watched as Percy's relay came up to the blocks. God he looked so good in a speedo. The things I would do to him right now if I could. Sorry got carried away there.

( after the meet)

Percy's team won by a landslide so everyone seemed in the party mood which will be nice. Percy came out and said

" hey babe" and kissed me on the cheek

" hey! good job you guys did great!"

" thanks, so are you ready to go to the party?"

"sure" I took his hand and we both walked to sam's frat house

When we arrived it was already a madhouse. The music was loud and you could hear and feel the bass everywhere. People were dancing and making out everywhere. Some people were doing some keg stands. Just your typical frat house party.

"oh boy." I said as entered the party

" here I will go get us some drinks" Percy said as he went over to the bar.

Sam came up and said, " hey you guys made it!"

" hi Sam. How many drinks have you had already?"

" 5 and still counting! Hey is Percy ok? someone told me that he left his philosophy class and that he looked upset."

Percy came up to us and handed me a drink. He then clapped Sam on the back and said, " great party man."

Sam responded," thanks, oh excuse me hottie at 3 o'clock," amd then ran off.

I was curious about what Sam told me so I asked Percy.

" sam just told me that you left your philosophy class amd that you were upset? Is this true?"

Percy responded, " sam has been drinking so he probably was making that up."

" Percy don't lie to me ok. I know when you are because you are an awful liar. What happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it ok?"

" Percy why?"

" just drop it ok annabeth I am fine." but then he went in some kind of trance and he looked likE he was somewhere else.

"Percy?"

When he came out of it, his eyes were pained again like tHey were before earlier today at our spot. He looked at me and then put down his drink and then began walking out of the house. I followed him but he was already a couple of feet away.

" Percy stop what happened back there?"

" I told you to just drop it okay annabeth! I am fine!"

" fine!" then I sprinted up to catch him. I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face me. " fine Percy that was not fine! Please tell me what's wrong I can help you Percy! You can tell me anything."

He looked away from my eyes and took a deep breath.

" I have been having flashbacks about tartuatus."

" oh Percy why didnt you tell me?"

" I am fine annabeth ok? Just please stop asking me about it! " he then turned arOund and headed towards his dorm room.

" Percy!" I called after him.

But he wasn't listening and just kept walking.


	6. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

**Percy pov**

I opened my door and slammed it. Thank gods mark wasn't here, he was still at sam's . I went to the bathroom and sprayed some water on my face. I couldn't get the voices out of my head.

_You're going to be fine, fine fine_ fine

The voices echoed in my head. I decided maybe a hot shower would help. I turned on the water( with my powers if you were wondering) and hopped in. The water felt good. I leaNed up against the wall and slide down to the ground. I put my head in my hands. _Why was I so cold to annabeth. Was I trying to protect her from the truth? She was just trying to help me? No she can't find out how messed up I aM. But she needs to know. _

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I was walking out when I caught my reflection in the mirro**r. **I didn't recognize the person staring at me. I walked out and changed into some clothes. I looked at the time. It was 2 in the morning, I was in there for an hour. I got my iPod and was about to attempt to try and have a good night sleep when my cell rang. I got up amd answered it. It was annabeth.

" hello" I answered

Her voice sounded like she has been crying

" um I had another dream do you mind coming over."

" be there in 5 min." I hung up the phone and went over to her place.

When I got there, annabeth opened the door and I walked in. She immediately hugged me and started to cry into my chest.

I comforted her by saying," sssh ssh its over now. Its not real. " as I stroked her back.

She said, " I didn't have a nightmare Percy. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. " she looked up at me with her watery, gorgeous grey eyes and said," Percy please tell me what happened. I want to be there for you like you are for me."

I should have been mad but I wasn't. She was right, she needed to know. I took her over to the couch. She sat down and i went over to the window and i had my back towards her. I didn't want her to see my pain. I took a deep breath and said

" ever since that hell we both haven't been the same. You know that I don't eat. But I haven't been completely honest with you. Most nights I am lucky to get 3 hrs of sleep. I have these awful nightmares about my torture and that hell. I can't sleep at all. I have tried taking meds but that doesn't do anything to help me. I also have had flashbacks and thats what has been happening to me today. I just didn't want you to think that I am weak or mental." I looked back at her and her eyes were stormy and beautiful. She came over to me and then grabbed my hand and said.

"Percy, I never would have thought that. You are the strongest person I know. And trust me I think we are both are alittle mental. But you should not keep that from the people you love, especially me. We have been through a lot together and you shouldn't be afraid to tell me. You have been so nice and caring towards me when I have my nightmares and I feel awful that this has been happening to you and I haven't helped you. From now on you have to let someone in Percy, you got to me in."

She then tighten her grip on my hand and I looked at her and knew that she was right.


	7. Chapter 13

**Hey guys hope you are all liking my story! Just wanted to say hi and please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 13**

**Annabeth pov **

He looked at me with so much pain and then he said

" you're right I am sorry I should have told you earlier then this."

I put my hand on his cheek and said," never be afraid of telling me anything Percy. Good or bad I will stand by you."

He then grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. While we were kissing, he pushed me up against the wall. I ran my fingers through his hair and he ran his hand up my body. We then worked our way towards my bunk. He layed me down on the bunk and took off my shirt. I took of his and we fell into each other.

**Percy poV**

As I fell asleep in annabeth's arms, the nightmares came to me like they always do.

_" Percy stay awake I need to heal your wounds. Oh gods no no! This isn't happening now. All of the ambrosia and nectur is gone! Damnit Percy you're going to be ok."_

_" annabeth do you here that?"_

_A figure comes out of no where and knocks out annabeth. She is laying on the floor and there is blood all around her head._

_"ANNABETH!"_

_The figure hits Percy over the head and as percy's vision is going black, he sees the figure drag annabeth's limp body away._

_"annabeth! Nooo!"_

i woke up with startled. And like most nights I am covered in sweat. I sit up on the bunk and put my head in my hands. Annabeth wakes up and says

" was that one of your dreams?"

I answered shakenly

" yes. It...it was awful."

She rubs my back and says " it's ok Percy it's over you're here with me. It's not real. Now try to go back to sleep babe you got swimming in two hours. I love you." she kissed me on my cheek and rolled over.

I layed back down and knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I layed there staring at the bottom of the bunk on top. I put my arm around annabeth and she snuggled up next to my chest. It felt good telling nnabeth but I still feel helpless. How am I going to get better? Will I ever be some what normal again? I asked myself these questions as I layed there in the dark.


	8. Chapter 14

**hey so incase you didn't understand last chapter, percy and annabeth had sex. It wasn't their first time either FYI. Just so it makes sense. Ok awkward so um bye.**

**Chapter 14**

Percy** pov**

Well after laying next to annabeth for an hour or so I decided I should go in early for swim practice. Being underwater sometimes helps me clear my mind. As I put my clothes back on, I looked at annabeth sleeping. She was so peaceful and beautiful. I went over and kissed her on the forehead and left her dorm quietly. I got my moped from my dorm and drove over to the pool. I walked in to the locker room and was surprised to see a freshman from my team there. Practice wasn't for another hour and most of my teammates were probably asleep or just waking up. I tried to remember this kid's name. Nick, jack no it was something that began with an a...oh Aaron! Oh right how could i forget Aaron, he always followed me around in a really creepy way. I walked past him and said

"hey Aaron."

" hey Percy. Came in early too?"

" yah I usually do."

My locker was behind him so I turned my back on him.

" I bet you do Perseus Jackson."

I frozed and then slowly turned to face him. I knew that he was not human because of that familar voice. I put my hand in my pocket and felt riptide. Awesome nothing like killing some monster before 6 in the morning. Perfect way to start off my day.

" who are you and what do you want?" I asked him

" oh pardon me you wouldn't recognize me like this." the monster changed from Aaron the freshman to...him. The bastard who tortured me.

" you. Why are you here you should be stuck in tartartus for eternity."

" well my dear boy your girlfriend thought she killed me but she was wrong. I am immortal. I can't dIe, Ijust acted like I did. So I knew you were going to the doors of death so I followed you as a spirit. And in that moment when you and the girl escaped, so did I. And now I have came to finished what I should have finished a while ago. Kill the hero of olympus, my master's defeater. Kill the great Percy Jackson. "

He lunged at me and I pulled out riptide and deflected his sword. He then came around and I blocked and kicked his feet out from him. He quickly stood up and jabbed his sword towards me , but I Deflected it once again.

He said,"you're good but I am better. You remember this sword don't you Jackson? It's a son of poesdion's worse nightmare."

I looked at his sword and remembered all of it. Even if annabeth and I didn't run out of ambrosia and nectur, it would not have helped that much. This sword is designed against my powers and that means my power to heal from water. It's like a poison to my body. The good thing is that when he was torturing me with this sword, he didn't cut very deep. As he told me back then, it was to make the pain worse little by little. He was right it did, it was the worst pain ever. Now even with a giant pool behind the door, one stab to any part of my body and I would be a dead man.

" ready to die Jackson?"

" not today asshole ." I said as I lunged my sword at him. He side stepped and grabbed me by my arm and threw my hard across the room. I hit the floor hard and my vision became a little blurry. I blocked his blow just as his sword came close to my head. I kicked hiM hard in the chest and that sent him far across to the other side of the room. He layed there lifeless. I walked over and he was on his back. I knelt down neXt to him and he looked up at me and said.

" do it. Kill me I know you want to."

I did but Chiron trained me better than that. I answered ," I am not like you I don't destroy or kill." he then looked at me and then while my guard was down, stabbed me in my gut. I fell to the ground in utter pain and when I touched the wound, my hand was covered in blood. He then got up, stood over my body and began kicking me very hard in the stomach. I heard something snap and yelled in pain. Thenhe told me with a smile on his face.

" you are Weak. And now you will die. Enjoy your last moments. Oh and I will say hi to your girlfriend for you too. "

He then stopped and ribbed his sword out of my body. I screamed out in more pain and he remarked, " oh I have missed that sound so much. Hmm maybe I will here some more in the near future. Well goodbye Percy. Oh by the way, it's going to be a real long and painful death so enjoy my boy. " and then he left the lockerroom.

I layed there in unbearable pain. I was surrounded by my own blood. But he was going after annabeth, I had to warn her and make sure she was safe. My cell was on the floor, a couple of feet away. I painfully scootted to it and looked at the time. It was 5:45, 20 mins until practice would start. I don't know how the Mist would hide this but I needed to get out of here. My head was throbbing and my vision became very blurry again. I dialed annabeth and she picked up after two rings. She sounded like she just probably woke up.

" Percy? Wh-what's wrong? Aren't you at practice?"

" annabeth" I said in a painful and shaky voice," he is back. We just fought in the locker room and I-I got stabbed. But you need to be worried because he is coming for you. You need to leave campus, say a family emergency or something. You need to get to camp, you'll be safe there."

" Percy no I am not leaving you here to die. I am coming I will be there In 5." she said and then hung up the phone.

I leaned myself up against the lockers and waited in pain.


	9. Chapter 15

**hey guys! So pretty intense stuff huh? Well don't worry I am not going to kill off my favorite character. So I was wondering what should I name Percy's torturer? If you got any suggestions let me know thanks!**

**Chapter 15**

**Annabeth pov**

****_Percy, I am coming just hang on!_ I thought as I sprinted to the pool. I was running as fast as i could. There was no time to waste, Percy was probably bleeding out and his teammates would be there any minute. I don't know what the mist will hide but I didn't want to find out. I was getting closer to the pool and as I got closer, I ran harder. _Percy I am almost there, I am coming seaweed brain!_ I couldn't believe that monster was back. I knew I killed him, I saw him die before my eyes! I arrived at the pool and burst through the men's lockeroom.

" Percy!" I screamed listening for his voice.

"annabeth." a faint voice called to me. I followed the sound and found him.

He was leaning up against a locker, blood surrounding him. He was sweaty and pale and he was holding his gut with his hand. I ran over to him, I didn't care how tired I was.

" oh Percy. " I said as I hugged him. I broke away and there were tears in my eyes. I knew that seeing the person who toRtured him was probably really hard for him. He looked at me with his perfect green eyes and gave me a pained grin.

" it's not that bad annabeth."

"Percy stop lying there is blood all around you and your skin looks likes a ghost. I am so sorry. Now we got to get you out of here and to the campus hospital."

" annabeth that's not going to help you know."

" yes it will they are going to treat you like a normal human and then when they stop the bleeding, argus and Chiron are coming to pick you up. I already arranged it so stop arguing. We got to get out here. Here grab my arm" I said as he reached for my arm. I helped him up and put his arm over my shoulder so he could lean on me for support. We slowly but still quickly walked out of the pool and hurried over to the campus hospital. I called in earlier so they were prepared with an operating 're probably wondering how I did this all in that short amount of time? Well I called piper and she called the hopstial( charm spoke them into not asking any questions about how Percy got the wound and not to tell anyone about it.) She also called Chiron. We entered the hopstial and the doctors took Percy from my shoulder and layed him carefully on a bed. I held his hand as we ran towards the OR. When it was time for me to let go I squeezed his hand and said

" I love you Percy. "

" I love you too" he said painfully as the doctors wheeled him into the OR.

And then I was left alone in a quiet hallway.


	10. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the late update i had finals this week. But now they are over! whoot whoot! So hope you like the next chapter! Are you dying to know what happens to Percy and Annabeth! And who is this mysterious monster from their past? Well have no fear a new chapter is here! Hope all my readers and followers are doing well and PLEASE REVIEW! ~Riptide14**

**Chapter 16**

**Percy's Pov**

****I woke up to the sound of Annabeth's voice.

"Seaweed Brain?" she said as i felt her hand stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw her sitting next to me. Her eyes were stormy and gorgeous.

"Hey wise girl" i whispered weakly. Wow that surgery really took it out of me i guess. I tried to sit up and instantly i felt a sense of pain. Annabeth carefully pushed me back and said

"Easy Percy. You just got out of surgery. The doctors said that you have two broken ribs and a concussion. You also lost a lot of blood so they had to do a blood transfusion. But you're fine now. Chiron is on his way with some ambrosia to help with the ribs. You need to rest though because even with some ambrosia your going to be in here for a couple of days."

"Oh man" i said "I got pretty messed up huh?"

" Yah. For minute there the doctors thought you were going to die right on the operating table because you lost so much blood."

"I am sorry annabeth."

"Sorry for what?"

"For making you go through all of that again. I know it wasn't easy to see me in pain again...like last time"

"Percy" she said as she grabbed my hand, "you have nothing to be sorry for. Now get some rest, Chiron will be here in an hour."

I tried to protest but i didn't realize how tired I was. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a while I fell right to sleep.


	11. Chapter 17

**Well i know i told you guys that i would reveal everything in the last chapter but i decided to do it now. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Annabeth's Pov**

****While Percy was sleeping, I stayed by his bedside. I watched him sleep and thought of how hard this all must be for him. He thought it was hard for me to see him like this. Well it is but it's going to be even worse to see the effect of this on him. I am still in shock that he is back. We never were told his name because Chiron told us not to talk or speak of him. But this monster ruined our lives. He was the one to tortured percy. He is the reason why Percy and I have our issues today. I thought I killed him! But I don't care if he is immortal. I am going to find him and when I do, he is going down.

"How is he?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Chiron standing at the door. I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Chiron! Thank gods you came! Percy could really use some of ambrosia." I reached for it but Chiron stopped me and said

"Annabeth we can give it to him later, we need to talk about what happened."

I sighed and told him the whole story. When I was finished he finally spoke up and said

"This demon, his name is Serpens. He is a servant to Oceanus who you know is a partner with Kronos. When Percy and you came back I was pretending that I didn't know who he was. But I didn't want to cause more pain so I lied. But now it seems that he mission is to destroy Percy. Annabeth, this demon that tortured Percy he is a very powerful. Like giants, it also takes a god and a demigod to destroy him. But, I don't want you or Percy to go after him. Both of you need to be safe and out of harms way. You both of been through a lot and you don't need anymore trouble. Do you understand me Annabeth?"

I answered back, "Yes Chiron."

He answered, "Good, now I need to be getting back. Maybe I can have some of the campers go and track him. Give Percy my best and hopefully I see you guys soon." he walked out of the room and left Percy and I alone.

I stood there thinking about all of that information Chiron just told me. Did he really think I wouldn't go after that bastard who harmed my Seaweed Brain? He was sorely mistaken. I walked over to Percy's bed and kissed his forehead. Piper is bringing the rest of the gang over to visit so when they arrive, that will be my chance to escape and find him.

I know what I must do know if Percy and I are to move on with our lives.

I need to find and kill Serpens. And to do that I will need the help of...my mother.


	12. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So here is a new chapter, hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really is nice and makes writing so much more fun. Well hope you like this new chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Percy pov

I woke up to all of my friends staring down at me.

" um hi..." I said as they all gave me a big group hug. There were a lot of " thank gods your ok" and " I can't believe that jerk is back " from them.

I looked around to see where annabeth was but I couldn't find her. I finally asked the question.

" hey do you guys know where annabeth is?" I asked as they all gave each other pained looks. I knew something was up and finally Frank spoke up

" um Percy she went after...him."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed ," she can't beat him all by herself! I got to help her what is she thinking?" I sat up in my bed but all of my friends pushed me back down.

" Percy" Hazel said , " your not strong enough to fight him. "

" yah and besides Percy, i think this is something annabeth needs to on herown." Jason said

" when did she leave?" I asked

Piper told me , " a couple of hours ago, right when we all got here. She didn't want to leave you alone."

I was trying to think happy thoughts about the situation, but I couldn't. I just sat there quietly and my friends looked at me with sad expressions. I was worried and I wanted to help her but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do and it sucked.

Annabeth pov

As I got to the empire state building I took a deep breath and walked in

_there was no turning back now I said_

I walked over to the desk and showed him my card. While I was here a couple of years ago redesigning Olympus, I got this security card that allows me to go up with no questions. It was nice not having to deal with the security guards. I got into the elevator and it shot up to to Olympus. When I arrived I saw all of my hard work on display. It was awesome seeing all of my designs come to life. But I couldn't be distracted with my work, I had a mission to do and I needed to hurry. I went over to the throne room and surprisingly my mother was waiting for me**_._**

" hello annabeth ." she said

" mother." I answered suspiciously

" I understand that Percy's torturer is back. "

_She doesn't miss a thing does she?_

" yes that was what I came to talk to you about. If Percy and I are to move on and have a life together we won't be able to if this monster is around and ruining our lives. "

" I understand. And I am guessing you know that a demigod and a god must work together to defeat him?"

" yes that is why I am here. I wanted to ask you for your help. I think it's the least you can do, you owe me."

" OWE you I don't owe you any-"

" no you do! I screamed , " i have saved Olympus and the gods more than once and I found the mark of athena. I fell into hell on my quest to save your ass. My life is still messed up because of what i went through down is the least you can do to help me mother."

Athena just stood there silently for a moment and then said

" fine, I will help you but only to put this monster back where he belongs. I am not doing this so you and that boy can live in peace."

" thank you mother" I said

She answered , " oh and annabeth you must track him down. I will help destroy him but I will not run around looking for him like some amateur. "

" I already know where he is. Did you think I would come and ask for your help without doing some research before hand? He is currently at NYU impersonating a freshman boy. Even though he already has revealed himself to Percy, I believe he is using this form again because he knows I haven't seen him yet. He is coming after me so I will bait him an-"

" and that's where I come in. It sounds like a good plan. Now hurry and get to Serpens. I will give you two hours and that is the limit. I have more important matters that need my attention, and I do NOT have much time waste solving my daughter's relationship problems."

I looked at my mother's angry, gray eyes and said

" I understand . " I turned and walked out of throne room to face Serpens.

( 30 minutes later)

After getting stuck in traffic for awhile, I finally got back to campus. I knew where Serpens would be. He has probably been waiting for me in my dorm room. But little did he know that I was more then ready for his surprise. As I came to my dorm room, I took out my dagger( which I keep with me at all times) and carefully opened the door. When I entered I saw the jerk sitting on a chair waiting for me.

" why if it isn't miss annabeth chase." he said

I walked in and closed the door. " why are you here." i said trying to act like I was surprised.

" well I think we both know why I am here. Now how is your boyfriend doing? It was such a joy to see him again. To bad his is weak or we could have extended our visit a little longer."

" what do you want with me!" I yelled at him.

" well I figured out a long time ago that the only weakness Percy Jackson has is you. And if I killed you I think that would give him more pain then a stab to the chest. Now ms chase...goodby!" he screamed as he lunged at me with his sword.

I ducked and as his arm came over my head I stabbed my dagger in his arm. He screamed out in pain and he kicked me across the room. I slammed into my desk. My head was killing me but I stood up just as he was running towards me. I sided stepped as he was coming and swung my dagger at him. He ducked and swiped his feet under mine and I fell. He then raised his sword over my face and I pushed my dagger up against his as I was struggling to keep it away from my face. His sword was coming closer and i tried to pushed it away with my dagger. In a quick second I quickly took my arm away from my dagger and punched him in the face. He was unnerved for a little bit so his sword was away from my face. I then kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying across the room. He slowly got up and wiped a gold substance from his mouth.

" I underestimated you daughter of Athena. I thought you were going to be a easy kill. I forgotten how good you are with that dagger." he said

" I guess you have underestimated a lot of things. "

" well you can't beat me with out a god and no gods will save you now!" he then threw his sword at me and I ducked . I landed above my then came charging at me and kicked me in the ribs. I fell down and felt something cracked but i tried not to yell out in pain. I grabbed my dagger and stabbed him in the calf.

_anytime now mother i _thought. Serpens stumbled backwards but just as he was coming towards me, a blinding light came into my room. I looked away and thought _finally_. When the light died, I saw my mother in her battle armor. She turned to me and said ," good job weakening him my daughter. Now he will be very easy to kill."

Serpens now was seething with anger. He screamed , "easy to kill! Serpens is never easy to kill!" as he ran at my mother. As he came towards her, she swung her sword through his body and he turned to dust.

She then put her sword away and came over to help me up. As I got up I felt a lot of pain and knew I broke a rib or two. Athena looked at my face and instantly put her hands on my ribs and healed them. I looked up at her and said

" thanks mother. For everything."

She looked at me with Her stormy eyes and said," your welcome." she walked to the middle of my room and prepared to leave but then she turned towards me and said," just because he is gone does not mean that the effects of his actions will be too. So don't think that everything will go back to the way it was before you fell into hell. Just remember that in the coming days annabeth." and with a blinding light she was gone.


	13. Chapter 19

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. AND WELL I SORT OF HAD A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT I GOT A COUPLE OF COOL IDEAS SO HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY THEM. SO I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING WELL AND PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I LOVE GETTING THEM! EVEN IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR EVEN COMMENTS I SWEAR I WILL ANSWER THEM! OK BYE! :) Oh and I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All credit goes to Rick riordan. **

Annabeth Pov

As I walked down the hospital hallway, I kept thinking about what my mother told me at my dorm. What does she mean? I was so focused on it that I didn't even notice that all of the nurses and doctors were staring at me as i walked down the hallway. What? i wondered, do i really look that bad? i checked myself out in the reflection of a window. My hair was all messed up and i had a couple of scratches on my face. Hmm not that bad I thought and continued my way to Percy's room. When I got there, Grover was sitting on a chair next to Percy's bed. Percy was fast asleep with a little drool on his face. I giggled when i saw him and i scared Grover half to death. He got up from his chair and came over to me and gave me a huge hug

"Oh i am so glad you're ok!" he said when he pulled back from the embrace.

"Gods Grover you had nothing to worry about!" i said to him. " So was he mad when he found out I went after him?"

"Well from what the others tell me, he was more worried than anything. But you did miss Percy trying to escape to help you a couple of times. He was close on one attempt but the nurses caught him and finally had to sedate him. It was actually really entertaining."

"sounds like it. how long has he been out for?"

"Hmm maybe a couple of hours or so. The doctor came in earlier and said his charts look good and at this rate he can go home tomorrow!"

That was probably the best news I heard all day.

"Oh my gods Grover thats awesome! He is really going to happy about that."

"Yay. Well it was fun catching up with you but I got to get back to camp. Tell Percy I will talk to him later. "

"Ok bye Grover!" I said as he walked out of the room.

And now its just me and Seaweed Brain I thought. This moment reminded me of the first time i met him. Again he was passed out and drooling and i was making sure he was okay from his previous battle. As i thought back i realized how long ago that was. I walked over to the chair next to his bed and sat down. I guess I didn't realize how tired i was because the next thing i remember is hearing my name called and opening my eyes to Percy looking at me from his bed.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. How are you feeling?" I asked him as i moved my chair closer to his bed.

" A lot better now that i know your okay."

" Look Percy i am sor-"

"Annabeth" He said as he cut me off " i don't care that you went after him. I understand why you felt like you had to and i appreciate it. But next time we are doing it together okay because i was going insane with worry."

"Yay i heard. Had to be sedated."

He turned really red and said lovingly " Shut up and get over here Wise Girl."

i walked over to the bed and Percy moved over so i can snuggle next to him. I laid down next to him and he put his arm over my shoulder and kissed my head.

He then said "Thank you annabeth."

I turned towards him and kissed his lips. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes

" Percy i love you"

" I love you too" he said

I turned around and we laid there holding each other.

Percy POV ( this is a couple of months after the last scene fyi)

So after that everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could be for a demigod. There were a couple of monster attacks throughout the last couple of months, but it wasn't that bad. The first semester was over and finals were finally finished. I'll just say that Annabeth was the only thing that allowed me to pass my finals this semester. Swimming was almost over, we had one more big meet but that was after break. For break, Annabeth and I will be spending a couple of days before and after Christmas with our families and then we would both go to CHB for New Year's and the rest of break. But the only thing that has gotten worse is my nightmares. Annabeth and I both thought since he was gone that the nightmares would be less frequent, but they are worse then they ever were. Annabeth says that its all her fault and her mother warned her about this and i keep telling her its no one's fault, its just something that i have to learn to accept. Even though it sounds pretty easy to do, its a lot harder then you think, trust me.

Annabeth POV

After spending Christmas with my dad and my stepmom and brothers, i was so ready to go to camp. Although my family life has gotten a lot better its just i needed some space and i needed to get out of that house. So when Percy called me to tell me when he is picking me up, lets just say i wanted to leave earlier then he told me. When Percy's car pulled up to my driveway, i said bye to my family and ran out of that house as fast as i could. Percy gave me a look and i told him

"Just start the car Seaweed brain."

In no time we were on our way to CHB. The drive wasn't that bad it was actually really pretty to see all of the snow blanketing the trees and the houses. After two hours or so, we arrived at camp. Percy parked his car and we carried our bags and headed up the hill. The camp was pretty empty because most campers only come in the summer. Everything looked just like it had when i was last year, well accept for the firework setup on the hill for tomorrow's New Year's day celebration. I don't know why we celebrate with fireworks on New year's day but its always been that way so i don't question it. But for tonight we have our big winter formal dance thing. OK its not like a high school dance its just everyone gets dressed up nicely and we all celebrate new years. There is dancing and i guess if you don't have a date then you ask someone but thats not the point. Anyway its really a nice time and i always enjoy Seaweed Brain in a suit.

While I was getting ready in my cabin with all of my siblings, they all suddenly stopped doing what they were doing when i asked them

"how do i look?"

All of their mouths were dropped and they all said in unison " Beautiful."

I was really embarrassed. I mean I guessed I looked okay but not that good. I had my hair it a nice princess bun and I had my favorite owl earrings on. I was wearing this long one shoulder red dress. Like i said i know i looked good but i didn't like getting all of this attention.

"Alright get back to getting ready and close your mouths. "

After a couple of minutes, I heard a knock on my cabin door and knew who it was. I opened the door and there he was. He was wearing a nice black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His sea green eyes were sparkling. One of my siblings called out

"Damn Percy looking good!"

I turned around and gave them a stern look. i then turned back to Percy who said

"Annabeth you look gorgeous."

I blushed and said "Thanks. You ready to go?"

He answered "Whenever you are."

I carefully picked up the bottom of my dress and he helped me down the steps. He then took my hand and we walked together to the party. The party was in the big tent that was right next to the pavilion. As we arrived at the party, everyone was already dancing to the latest pop song that i honestly had no idea who sang it. Chiron and Mr. D were sitting in the corner playing chess or something. Percy and i danced for a little bit, but the music wasn't really that good and it was really hard to talk because it was so loud. Finally Percy whispered in my ear

"Hey do you want to go outside for a bit?"

I answered " Yes please."

He grabbed my hand and led me outside to the pavilion. The pavilion was decorated with beautiful warm lights. And if you looked really closely you could see all of the constellations, even Zoe's. We walked inside and Percy said

" Did you know who was singing any of those songs? I felt so old!"

I said, " Yay i didn't remember it being like that before."

And then all of the sudden one of Percy and mine's favorite songs came on. It was Edwin Mccain's I'll Be. Percy looked at me with his beautiful sea green eyes and said "Would you like dance?"

"There isn't anything i wouldn't like more" I said as he took my hand and pulled me close.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath._

I looked up at Percy and I thought of all the times I looked into his eyes and thought how amazing they were. I remembered all of the times throughout our quests how i would look at him when i was scared and i would instantly feel safer.

_And tell me we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of_ love

I thought of all of the times I doubted he liked me. I remember those awful eight months were i knew we were meant for each other and some how i would find him.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

I looked back at our journey to hell and how he sacrificed himself to be with me because he didn't want to be without me. I thought of all the times we cried on each other's shoulders down there, and through it all we both supported each other even when it seemed hopeless and we should give up.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

While carefully holding me, Percy dipped me and i stared into his loving eyes as he brought me back up.

_As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead_

I remembered every kiss and touch and how everytime it felt brand new and exciting. I thought back to our first kiss and how amazing it was.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

I remembered the first time he told me that he loved me. It was the happiest day of my life.

As we were dancing, snow began to fall. Even though camp can control the weather, I feel like there were some gods who wanted to give us this special moment.

_The greatest fan of your life_.

While the song ended and the snow continued to fall, Percy looked down at me with his beautiful eyes. He smiled at me and I would love to know what he is thinking about. He then gently held my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me.

And at that moment, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my liFe with Percy.


	14. Chapter 20

**hey guys hoped you like the last chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed you made my day! Make sure you tell your friends to check my story out! Please keep reviewing i love them and it lets me know how everyone is responding to my story. Thank you all and luv ya! 3**

**Chapter 20**

Percy POV

Last night was probably one of my favorite nights ever. Annabeth and I had a blast at the New Year's Eve party and I got to see all of my camp friends too. But the best part of my night was dancing with Annabeth. Sure, I love dancing with all of my friends and the other campers but I was really happy that we got some alone time together. She looked beautiful and throughout the night I couldn't stop looking at her. It got to the point were she asked me if she had something on her face or something. She doesn't know how amazing she is and I am so lucky that she is mine. Once the dance was over, I walked her back to her cabin. After these parties we were not allowed to wander around camp and we had to go back to our cabins which kind of sucked but no one wanted to experience Mr. D's wrath. When we got to her cabin we stopped at the door and she said, "I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too. Oh and did I tell you how gorgeous you look?"

She laughed and said, "Gods Seaweed Brain you told me that like a thousand times!"

"I know but its true."

"Thank you." She said as she kissed me. We kissed for awhile until the cabin door opened and one of her siblings interupted us by saying, "Ok love birds break it up. We want to go to bed and we can't sleep if we can hear you two smacking lips."

Annabeth pulled away and her face was bright red. I don't know why she always got embarrassed when her siblings caught us together but I guess I can't relate because Tyson has never caught us which is okay with me. She then began to go towards the door and then turned around and said

"Goodnight Percy. I love you"

I smiled and looked at her and said," I love you too Annabeth. Good night." After that she smiled at me and then entered her cabin and closed her door. I walked away with a big smile on my face. Everytime she tells me she loves me it always feels like the first time she told me. As I entered my cabin, I untied my tie and took my suit off. I was so happy to take that thing off. Annabeth loves when I wear a suit but I seriously hate it. I unbuttoned my shirt and put on my favorite camp shirt which I always enjoy wearing. Then I changed into my pajama pants and sat down on my bed and looked around my cabin. Everything was the same since the last time I had been here. My shield from Tyson was hanging next to my bunk and all of my pictures on my bulletin board were still hanging. It felt good being at camp and for the first time in a while I wasn't dreading going to bed. Somehow I thought being at camp would make the nightmares better. And boy was I wrong.

_The scene changed to how it normally is. I was tied up and alone in the dark. I heard loud noises like someone was hitting and slapping something...or someone. Then i became aware of what was happening. I needed to help her, but how? And then I heard her scream for me_

_"PERCY!"_

I woke up, drenched in my sweat and panting hard. I needed to get some air to calm down. I got my shoes on and decided to go to the beach, one of my favorite places at camp. As I walked up to the beach, I could feel the waves and the sand. I could smell the salt from the sea. I haven't been by the sea in a while and it felt good to return to it again.

"I always loved this beach." a voice said behind me

I spun around to see who it was and I was surprised to see my father standing behind me. He was in his fishers hat with a tropical shirt and shorts.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked as I faced him. I haven't seen my dad in awhile so it was kind of nice to see him after all of this time.

"Well I thought you needed someone to talk to Percy. I can tell you haven't been doing well these last couple of months" he said

"More like past couple of years. I have been having my nightmares again. But they have gotten really bad. I am lucky if I can get three hours of sleep a night."

He looked at me and said, "I see. So they haven gotten worse since you got out of Tartutus?"

I nodded and he continued, "Well You and annabeth might have thought you were rid of Serpens and that your nightmares would be gone because he was dead, but sadly my son you were mistaken. Serpens isn't the creature who is tormenting your dreams.

"Then who is it? How can I beat him so I can have my life back?"

My dad looked at me grimly and said,"He is a 2nd hand to Oceanus who wants revenge on me for defeating him a couple of years ago. And he knows that the most effective way to do that is to torment you Percy."

I have to admit it felt awkward hearing my dad say I am his weakness but it also felt really good.

"So serpens was this guy's minion?"

"Indeed. But I can't tell you his name because as you know names have power."

I turned to look back at the sea and my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know these last couple of years have been awful but this creature is powerful and he is powerful in water. Just be careful if you go after him Percy."

I nodded and said, " I will Dad. Do you where I can find him?"

My dad took his hand away and then said, "I am sorry, you know I can't help you with that but maybe ask Chiron."

I turned to face him and he was gone. Gods I hated it when he does that. I realized that the sun was coming up and I probably should get back before I get in trouble for being out of my cabin. I walked back to my cabin and got ready for the day.

Percy Pov continued

After getting ready for the day, I walked down to the pavilion to go and get some breakfast. When I got down there I was surprised not to see Annabeth at the Athena table. Someone then tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around thinking it was Annabeth but it was just one of her siblings.

"Oh hi Malcom. Um do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Well that is what i wanted to talked to you about. She got an emergency call from Olympus. I guess one of her statues broke and the minor go that is was dedicated to is furious and Annabeth had to go rebuild a new one. She told me to tell you she will be back before dinner. Have a good day Percy," he said as he walked away

"um thanks?" I said but I didnt think heard me. Great now I have to teach sword fighting class by myself. Awesome. But maybe now I can go talk to Chiron without worrying Annabeth. I decided to skip breakfast and I walked down to the Big House. The Big House hasn't really changed that much its still creepy and scary as it always was. The door was unlocked and I was surprised to see Chiron waiting for me inside. I started to talk when he cut me off and said, "I know what you're here for Percy and I am sorry I can't help you with the search but I can tell you that you don't go searching for this monster because he comes to you. So the best thing you can do is train and keep your eyes open. I am sorry Percy."

I said, "Thanks Chiron." and walked out of the door towards the arena. This day was just getting better and better. I decided to work out in the arena for a little bit before my class showed up. The arena was empty and the practice dummies were in the middle of the arena. I took off my shirt because I didn't want it to get all sweaty and have sweat stains while teaching my class, that would just be embarrassing. I clicked Riptide and started to slash at the dummies. After a while I stepped back and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Your really good with your sword." a voice said behind me. I whipped around expecting it to be a monster or something but instead it was Drew. Drew was pretty and stuff but Piper told me the things she does to other campers and I don't know she really isn't the nicest person at camp.

I said, " Hey Drew, um class doesn't start for another ten minutes."

She then came towards me and said, " I know. Gods how did you get those scars? "

I then realized I had my shirt off and I got really uncomfortable. I nervously said, "Umm I don't know."

She smirked and then put two fingers on my shoulder and started to walk them down my chest while she said, "Oh well they make you ten times sexier. Since Annabeth isn't here I thought we could have some fu-"

I slapped her fingers away from my chest and said, "What you think I would cheat on her! First of all I would never cheat on Annabeth because I am in love with her. And second of all I don't know what your trying to do Drew, but I am not having the best of days so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me either because your not my girlfriend." I felt bad yelling at her but she needed to stop. I then walked over to a bench where my shirt was and put it on. Drew was really pissed and she was about to scream at me but then my class came in so I was saved.

After the sword class I went to my cabin and chilled there until dinner time. I walked down towards the pavilion and as I was walking there, all of these campers were giving me this disgusted looks. I thought I had a huge zit or something gross on my face which would be embarrassing. As I entered the pavilion most of the campers stopped what they were doing and looked at me with the same look. But I ignored all of them because the only face that matter to me was hers. Annabeth was sitting at the Athena table looking pretty upset. She caught my eye and instantly came over to where I was. She pulled me aside and I asked her, "Annabeth what is wrong?"

She looked at me with her stormy grey eyes and said, " Percy I don't know what happened with Drew earlier but she has been spreading some nasty rumors about you."

"Annabeth nothing happene-"

"Percy I know nothing happened thats not why I am upset. She saw your scars and she has been telling everyone that you self-inflict yourself. I know that you didn't want the other campers to know about how you got those scars but I am afraid you have no choice now. I am sorry."

I was so pissed at Drew. But I took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it and said, " Its not your fault. I guess word was going to get out eventually but not like this. I have to set the record straight. "

She nodded and let go of my hand. I walked to the middle of the pavilion which got everyone's attention.

I then said, " Um hi everyone. So you all have been hearing some untrue rumors about me and I just wanted to tell you all about the truth about my scars." I took off my shirt so they can see the scars clearly. There were gasps and someone even screamed which didn't make me feel any better. I continued and said, "I got these from getting tortured in Tartuatus. It was the worst experience of my life and I am reminded of it every day. So next time get the facts before you come to conclusions because you can really hurt someone. " I then turned and walked away from the pavilion towards the beach.


	15. Chapter 21 -22

**Hi everyone! So hope everyone liked the last chapter! S/o to all of the people who favorited, follow and review my story, without you guess I wouldn't be able to keep writing this story. Thank you to everyone who supports this fanfic! Love you all. Hope you like these chapter(s)** and** continue to review I love getting them! FYI i do not own anything, Percy Jackson and all his peeps belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 21 **

**Annabeth**

As he walked away, I just stood there. I was still trying to understand what just happened but the only thing I did know is that Drew started this. Drew, the bitch who has tormented one of my best friends from day one. Even then I wanted to hit her but I knew Piper wouldnt want that because it was her battle to fight. But now Drew has crossed the line. Not only did she try to seduce my boyfriend but she spread awful rumors about him and made him share one of his darkest secrets to the whole camp. I stormed up to her and I got right up in the slut's face. I was a little taller then her which worked to my advantage. I glared down at her and she looked at me with fearful eyes.

"IF YOU EVER HURT SOMEONE THAT I LOVE AGAIN...you will not like to see what I am capable of."I screamed

I turned away from her and took one step forward but then she gained enough courage to speak up and say

" You don't scare me bitch!" she screamed.

I spun around and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek while blood ran down her nose.

"How about now." I said as I stood over her. I then turned away from her and walked towards where Percy was heading. Everyone was clearing a path for me because they did not want to mess with me right now. Chiron didn't even bother trying to talk to me because he knew Drew deserved it. After a little walk, I found Percy sitting on the beach looking out at that the water. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I then said

"I am sorry for what happened back there. I know that must have been hard for you to do. But if it makes you feel better I punched Drew because she deserved it. "

He was then said " Shit Wise Girl. Thanks though. "

I answered back, " I know you would have done the same for me. But really Percy i am so sorry you had to reveal what happened to all of them like that. I know you were waiting for the right time and that wasn't what you had in mind."

He moved his shoulders up like he was shrugging and said, " Its been a couple of years and they were going to find out sooner or later. " he then put his hands on mine around his neck and then continued , " But thanks for being there for me. I don't think I would have been so calm if you weren't there. "

I got off his shoulders and came around to face him. I sat down in front of him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Percy I am always going to be here for you. Always"

He kissed the palm of my hand and said, " I love you"

I answered back with a soft peck on his lips and said, " I love you too Seaweed Brain." I then scooted up and sat between his legs. He wrapped his strong arms around me and put his head against mine.

" So how was Olympus?" he asked

" You know same old same old. Gods complaining about their representation and stuff. How was sword class besides the Drew thing?"

" It was alright, some of those campers need some serious help though, they don't even know how to hold a sword. "

I laughed and said, " You know Percy that was you at some point."

" I know I guess I just want them to succeed thats all. I would hate for them to get hurt or worse because they didn't have good training. "

"Well I think they are getting the best training with you. "

He was quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking about something. He then spoke up and said, "Annabeth that guy that you defeated a couple of weeks ago...he isn't the force that is still causing my dreams. I talked to Chiron today and to my dad last night and they told me its some old ocean spirit. I tried asking them the spirit's name and how do i find him but they wouldn't tell me. Chiron said that you don't search for him, he finds you..."

I took in this new information. So basically I didn't do anything to help Percy and I probably made it worse. I then said

" So what do we do now?"

" I don't know " he said , "but he is out there and one of these days we are going to face him. I guess the best we can do is be prepared."

I nodded and said, " Well lets forget about all of that right now. Lets forget Drew and that spirit, school, camp, everything. Lets just live in this moment right now. Because I don't want it to end.

He kissed my hair and then said. " Me neither. I want to remember this moment where I sat at my favorite beach with my beautiful girlfriend and watched an awesome sunset. "

I kind of forgot the sun was setting. I looked at the sky as it turned a beautiful pink and orange color. I snuggled closer to Percy as we both sat and watched one of the most gorgeous sunsets I have ever seen.

**A couple of weeks later, Percy and Annabeth have gone back to NYU to resume their school year. **

**Annabeth**

My day started off normally as it usually is. But then i got this text from percy which read " meet me 3 by the pool i have a surprise." then for the rest of the day i couldnt stop thinking about what it could be. When it came time to meet percy, i quickly walked over to the pool. As i walked in the hallway was empty. It was odd but typical percy to be late for the surprise he is giving me.

I heard something ahead of me move. I called out " percy?" but then a unpercy like laugh and i turned around. But before i could register anything, something hit my head hard and my vision went black.

**Chapter 22 **

**Percy**

I was walking to my last class when my phone started to ring. I took it out and saw that it was annabeth. I picked it up and said, " hey wise girl."

I froze. Instead of Annabeth's voice , a dark ancient voice answered on the other end.

" Ah the great Percy Jackson. So we finally get to meet each other after all of these years. "

" What did you do to Annabeth! Where is she?!" I said as I tried to remain calm because people around the quad were looking at me weirdly.

" Oh lets just say she took a little swim...but I will give you a little clue, she isn't anywhere in the pool area. Try the pond across campus that might be a good place to start son of poesidon. Oh and if I were you, I would hurry. "

"what do you mean." I said through my teeth as my jaw was clenched.

" Well seeing that she has been down there for a good ten minutes I would say her time is all most up."

I hung up the phone and began sprinting across the quad towards the pond where she was at. It is good couple of minutes from where I started off but I didn't care. I ran faster then I ever have because I knew time was precious, another minute or so and Annabeth might be...I didn't want to think about it.

_"no" _I thought to my self _" she is not leaving me."_

As I got closer to the pond, I didn't even stop to catch my breath. I run up to the edge of the creek and quickly dove into the dark, murky water. When I entered the water at first it was hard to see but thanks to me being Poesidon's son, my eyes adjusted and I was able to see through the water as if it was clear. I scanned around the bottom of the pond trying to spot her. I finally spotted annabeth and I quickly swam over to her. Her eyes where closed and there were bubbles around her face from being underwater so long. I carefully grabbed her arms and tugged but her body resisted. Confused I swam back a little and saw that there was a chain with a heavy weight tied to her ankle, holding her down. I swam down to the weight and stood up at the floor of the pond. I took out Riptide and began to saw at the chains. The chains were slowly getting cut but I needed it to be faster then that. I began cutting it harder and harder until i heard a snap. Annabeth's body was free and i quickly lift her body in my arms and kicked up hard to the surface. I broke through the water with annabeth in my arms and made my way to the side of the pond. She was still unconcious and i layed her carefully on the beach and began perfoming cpr. Under other circumstances i would have willed the water out of her, but she was under the water for so lobg that she needed to get her heart pumping. I pushed down on her chest for 30 counts and then breathed two quick breaths into her mouth. After a couple of time i felt her pulse and it was faint. I repeated the steps again but i was saying while i was pumping her chest, " cmon annabeth stay with me. You're not getting away from me that easily. Cmon!" i did another rep and after a couple of chest pumps, annabeth's eyes brust open and she sat up gasping for air.


	16. Chapter 23-24

**Chapter 23-24**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But life has been crazy!** **But anyway** **thanks for all of the positive reviews guys! It really makes my day. Keep reviewing please and hopefully everyone like this chapter. Warning:sometimes to realize what you need the most, you have to live without it for awhile. I do not own pjo charactersall credit goes to uncle Rick! **

**Oh and sorry for the font guys! **

**Annabeth**

My eyes burst open and I sat up gasping for breath. But to my surprise I could breathe and I wasn't underwater anymore. I looked up and then I saw him kneeling next to me. His sea green eyes were watery like he was about to break down. I looked around me trying to figure out what happened and then it all came rushing back. The darkness, the water filling up in my throat. But the most frightening thing was not knowing if I ever would see Percy again. I looked back at him and I let out a cry . My body was shaking and my eyes were filling up with tears. He pulled me ino a hug as I started to sob on his shoulder.

" ssh it's ok. You're safe now." he said as he held me

" I-I thought I was never going to see you again." I managed to say between crying.

He held me for awhile until I calmed down. I then was able to tell him what happened and as I told him the story, his face darkened. Afterwards He finally said," I am so sorry annabeth, this is all my fault."

I replied," how could it be your fault Percy? You had no control over what happened. Don't blame yourself for this."

" But it is my fau-"

" stop it. Stop saying that. It is nobody's fault ok? How were you supposed to prevent this from happening? The demon got the best of us. But for now on we just need to be a little more careful thats all. "

He stayed quiet for a little bit and then said, " I thought I was going to lose you." he started to shake a little bit and I grabbed his hand.

" Percy I am not going anywhere. I promise."

" but how are you going to promise that when u almost got killed today because of me."

I let out a sigh and said," one more time Percy. .not. Your. Fault. If you say that anymore i am going to punch you."

He smirked and said," ok fine. We should get you to your dorm, you're probably exhausted and you need some rest. " he then picked me off the ground and carried me back to my dorm. He was quiet the whole way there and I knew he was thinking about how it was his fault. When we got to my dorm, piper answered the door and said, " holy Hera what happened!"

I guess I didn't really notice but I had blood down the side of my face from the nice cut on my head, a nice bruise on my cheek and to top it all off, my hair was a mess.

Percy answered," long story. "

He walked in and laid me on the couch. Piper then got a dry blanket for me because I was shaking from the cold. Percy then got the first aid kit ( which always came in handy for some surprise monster attacks or injuries from a crazy party, which did happen but that's another story.) he began stitching up my cut and then game me some ambrosia to help with the pain. We eventually told piper what happened and after a couple of hours, I said to Percy " you look exhausted. You should go get some sleep."

He protested and said," but what about y-"

Piper then cut him off and said, " percy I am right here if she needs anything. Seriously go get some sleep."

He sighed and said as he got up to leave. " ok fine, but if you need anything-"

" she will be fine Percy. Gods you would think you would have some faith in me. I mean we did defeat Gaea together!"

He smiled and said, " sorry piper you're right . "

He came and gave me a kiss on the forehead and then left.

Percy

The next day was a lot less eventful. Thankfully nobody saw annabeth or I walking back because they were all at the basketball game. If anyone did see her, I would have been in trouble because it probably looked like I hit her or something. Annabeth took a sick day today, her head was hurting her and as she said she wanted to be able to focus in class. I couldn't help to think that this was all my fault. The demon knows annabeth is my weakness. She always will be. But I can't be selfish and keep putting her in harms way. I know she can handle herself in a fight but this time she was totally blindsided. What if next time it's worse? What if next time I...I lose her? No I couldn't keep putting her in danger. Until I defeat this demon, she needs to stay away from me. I made my way over to her dorm and I knew what I needed to do. It was the only thing to protect her. I walked up to her dorm and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, annabeth opened the door and said, " hey seaweed brain! Come on in."

I replied, " actually I came here to talk to you.

She said, " ok you're talking right now. So What's up? "

I took a deep breath and said, " I have been thinking and I just can't shake the feeling that what happened was because of me. And I know that the demon knows you are my weakness. But I can't let him hurt you again annabeth. You need to be as far away from me as possible, I am a danger to you."

She said sternly " so what are you saying?"

I looked at her and her eyes were like a storm. I swear I thought I saw lighting she was so pissed. I answered, " I-I can't be with you."

She said, " ok so after everything we have been through, you decide now when I barely got hurt that you can't be with me. Percy if that was the case we should have never dated. You fell in tartuatus for me. If anything you should be the one staying away from me. But I am not leaving your side Percy. Don't you get that we are in this together?"

" I-I am breaking up with you annabeth."

Now that really pissed her off. She now said a little bit louder.

" gods you are such a coward! I can't believe you right now! Do you not think I can take care of myself? Yesterday was nothing compared to what else has happened to me!"

" I know but you almost died."

" Percy we have both almost died like a thousand times."

" I just cant do this to you annabeth I am sorry."

I walked away from her and I knew that I just made the dumbest mistake of my life. But I needed to. I couldn't lose her. I kept telling myself it was for her protection over and over so I wouldn't turn around and undo everything that I just said. I walked down the stairs and out the door. It was raining now which was good because then no one could see that I was crying. I was crying because I just ruined one of the greatest things of my life.


	17. Chapter 25-26

**Chapter 25-26**

**So I know many of you were very upset about the breakup, but trust me you are going to love this chapter. And for all of you who worried about the breakup, don't. I love Percabeth so let's just say they wont stay broken up for long. So my followers you are all getting a special treat. Usually it takes me a while to update, but since its spring break I have a lot oftime. So here you go. Oh and I suggest reading the first chapter while listening to Ron Piper's drop in the ocean. I do not own pJo all rights go to uncle Rick riordan.**

Chapter 25

Annabeth

( a couple of weeks later)

I want to say that I have been doing okay, but I haven't. I guess the breakup hasn't really started to kick in yet...until now. At first I thought he was just being an idiot and that we would talk it out and get back together. But whenever I saw him, he avoided me. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. I even had an nightmare and then remembered that he wouldn't pick up. I knew why he broke up with me, it was for my protection. But he is seriously being such a idiot about it. Typical percy. All I know is that I need to find this demon and kick his ass because not only did he hurt me, he messed with my relationship. Which is so not cool, only Hera and Aphrodite can do that. I decided I should ask someone who could help me and has a way with discovering things. I picked up my phone and called my friend Rachel. She picked up and said, " hey girl long time no see. How have you been?"

I answered, " good. But hey I know we need to catch up but right now I need your help."

I told her everything that has happened in the last couple of months. After explaining, I then said

" so that is why I need you to tell me where I can find him or something that can kill him."

Rachel thought for a while and finally responded ," ok. But this is so dangerous annabeth. "

She went silent and I guessed she was going in a trance. After a while, she said, " so the demon you are looking for can be found in the New York Aquarium. "

" oh thanks so much Rachel. I know that was hard to do because it was against the rules."

" well you're not just anyone annabeth, you're my friend."

" thanks Rachel." I said as I hung up and got my keys and took off to go to Percy's dorm. He needed to know this and we needed to do this together. And I needed to see him. I missed him. I came down the stairs and ran into someone. When I got up, I saw I ran into Percy. I said, " percy hey."

He nodded and said, " hi. Um I was just getting my book, I left it here the last time I was here. the lost and found has it.

" oh. Actually I was going to see you. I found where the demon is. We can go together and defeat him."

" annabeth I don't want you to fight its too dangerous."

" so are you saying that I can't take care of myself?"

" no that's not what I am saying I just-"

" no that is what you're saying by breaking up with me!"

" I don't get what you don't understand about this! I am trying to protect you, I can't lose you!"

" well you already did Percy! You broke up with me remember!"

" how could i forget annabeth! Damit! I did it to keep you away from me. I am dangerous. You don't want to be with someone like me, damaged and broken. Just find someone who can actually take care of you, because I can't. You don't want to be with me. "

Percy then turned around and walked out the door. Once again it was pouring rain outside. I stood there and finally said to myself " hell no, not again!"

I stormed out of the lobby of my dorm and into the rain. I didn't care if I got wet. I didn't care if it was thundering or lightning. All I cared about was Percy. I screamed

" stop!"

He stopped in his tracks and his back was turned towards me.

I said, " no you don't get to make these decisions for me. I know what I want Percy. And I want you. These last couple of weeks have been hell and I can't take it anymore. You don't to decide what I can or can't do just because you're scared. Look I am scared too, but when I am with you it goes away. I know you want to protect me but this isn't helping me. I don't care how many mistakes I make with you as long as I am with you they are not mistakes. I love you. "

He stayed turned away from me for a while. He finally turned towards me and I could see that he was trying so hard to walk away. But I knew that these past couple of weeks have been hell for him too. And then I saw his body surrender and he came walking towards me. I ran towards him and when we met in the middle, he put his lips against mine and kissed me passionalty. His kiss became more passionate and desperate. And so was mine because I finally had my seaweed brain back and I didn't want to ever let it go again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue started to plunge into my mouth. I pulled my arms tighter around his neck so my body was as close as possible as it could be. The rain kept pouring down on us but we didn't care. He then began pushing me towards a nearby tree and pressed me up against it, breaking away for a little bit so we could get some air. I then pulled him back to my lips and he began kissing me again. After awhile and taking a couple of short breaks for air, he lifted me up in his hips as he began walking towards my dorm again. As we got up to the side door as I was still kissing him, I slide my security card and the door opened to stairwell. When we got inside, he set me down and slammed me up against the wall. He plunged his tongue back into my mouth and I began tugging at his wet shirt. He helped me out and I ran my hands up his gorgeous chest. He pulled off my shirt and threw it to the ground and put his lips back on mine. He then moved his lips down my jawline and then to my collarbone. I grabbed his shoulders, pressing his body closer to mine. Our wet clothes and wet bodies stuck to each other which made us closer and our body heat warmer. . Percy then broke away and looked me in the eyes and said while catching his breath, "remind me never to break up with you again.

I asked, " so does this mean we are back together?"

Percy pressed his forehead up against mine and said, " yes."

He then kissed me again and after a while he carried me upstairs to my dorm room to continue up there.

Chapter 26

Percy

I am an idiot. How could I have been so stupid to break up with annabeth. It was the dumbest decision of my life and trust me I have made some pretty stupid ones before. But after last night I realized how much I need her. Sure when I was missing for 8 months I needed her, but this is a much stronger. Back then we loved each other but our relationship was pretty new. But now we have been dating for a while and we have loved each other even more. Every day without her these last couple of weeks has been awful. Whenever I caught a glimpse of her or saw her caller Id on my phone, my heart ached. Now I know I will and could

never break up with her again. I rolled over in on bed and faced annabeth. She was sleeping still so I just gazed at her beautiful face. She must have been somewhat awake because she then said

" you're staring at me."

I replied, " yah so?"

" it's creepy."

" no it's not." I then pecked her nose with a kiss and her grey eyes fluttered open. She smirked and said, " Ok maybe it's not. " she kissed me on the cheek and then rolled over and got out of bed. She was naked but piper wasn't around so she didn't care nor did I care. She got her robe and wrapped it around her body. Then annabeth went to make some coffee. I got up and put my pants on and walked over to the couch. A couple of minutes later, Annabeth came over with a cup handed it to me and said, " so before we had our...moment last night I wanted to let you know I found out where the demon is. And I think I know a way to defeat him. "

I nodded and said, " ok. But if we do this together you have to promise me one thing."

" what?"

" If it starts getting hairy I want you to leave."

She started to protest but I interrupted her and said," just promise me please?"

She gave in and said angrily, " fine." and then said, " So I talked to rachel and she said that he was at the NYC aquarium. "

I responded , " great so we just go in there at night and kick his as-"

" not so fast Percy. You even said yourself that he is too strong for both of us alone. You said we need something that can even the odds, and I think I know how. I have been doing some research during our um.. time off and I discovered there is a potion that weakens water spirits. It can be found somewhere up in canada."

I thought about and then said, " so why didn't my dad or Chiron tell me about it."

Annabeth paused and then she said," they didn't want to tell You because they knew you would go after it. But the reason is that in order to get the potion a descendent of poesidon must draw blood. And poesidon's descendents cant come in contact with it or they will die. That's why I need to go and help you Percy. Don't you see that if you get this, this demon will be gone forever. I know the journey to get it is risky and we wont have much help from the gods but we need to do this. I can't handle seeing you this way."

I knew that these last couple of months have been hard on her and she didn't like seeing me in pain, but I couldn't have her risk her life for me. But then i realized we would be right back where we were a couple of weeks ago and now I know she won't take no for an answer. I said," i guess youre right, i really need your help. But let me get this straight. so basically we need to go up to somewhere in Canada , get this potion thing that is my kryptonite, get it back here to defeat the demon. Is there anything else I need to know?"

She smiled and said , " did I forget to mention that this potion only works turning a full moon, which is three days away?"

I sighed and answered, " yes! Ok so we have to do all that in 3 days?"

She nodded.

I replied , " ok awesome! Piece of cake. "

I got up to get my shirt back on and I could tell she was looking at my scars. I turned around and saw she had this pained expression on her face like the scars were bringing back bad memories for her. I put my shirt back on and came over to her. I put her head in my hands and made her look at me. I then said, " hey we are going to defeat this guy, and then we can move on with our lives and be as normal as we can."

She looked at me and answered, " I know. I just wish there was an easier way to take away your pain. I wish I could do it for you. "

I smiled. She really didn't know how much she does take away my pain.

" annabeth you take it away more then you will ever know."

She broke away and went to go get changed. I did the same. We discussed about when we should leave and we decided to go tonight. We still needed to get a better understanding of where and what we were looking for. And I had to go back to my dorm to pack some things. I was walking to the door, annabeth called me and said, " oh and Percy?"

I turned around and she was right behind me.

I answered, " yes?"

She got this devilish look in her eye and then punched me hard in the face. I grabbed my cheek and said in pain, " what the hell was that for!"

She put her hands on her hips and said, " that's for breaking up with me because you thought it was too dangerous. I told you I would hit you if you thought about it again and obliviously you did. " annabeth then came right up to my face and pulled up my shirt collar and said, " and if you ever break up with me again seaweed brain, there is going to be a lot more where came from."

I smirked and said, " alrighty wise girl. But next time can you punch my shoulder or something? I need my face for all of the modeling that I-"

" oh shut up seaweed brain." and she pulled me into a passionate kiss again. And that's my girlfriend for you. One minute about to beat me to a pulp and the next taking my breath away.


	18. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the ACT and a lot of schoolwork. And, even though I hate admitting this, I had some writers block. But I am back and I hope you like this chapter. It's got everything, love, action...and some other things. So thank you to all my followers and reviews. 8,000 views ! If you guys got comments,questions or just want to chat, pm me up! I don't own pJo or anything of Rick riordans( although I wish I did). Love you all and please pray for Boston folks. It's a miracle what a simple little prayer can do.**

**Chapter 26**

Annabeth

" Percy lets go! We are going to miss the train!" I screamed at my boyfriend as he came running out of the store. We were in Grand Central Ststion and our train for Nirgara falls was almost here. Percy wanted to get some snacks and he was taking soooo long. Thank gods he was coming out.

" sorry the cashier was really slow." he said as he came running up to me. His hair was swept to the side like he just came from running on the beach. He looked hot. Maybe if we had some time we could...oh get a grip annabeth!

"alright seaweed brain. We need to hustle if we want to make this train."

He nodded and grabbed my hand and we started walking to the gate. He turned to me and said," so you are sure this potion thingy is at Niagara falls?"

I looked at him and lifted my eyebrow. ,"Percy have I ever been wrong?"

He replied," well no but-."

" then don't question me. Yes I researched and discovered that the potion is in a cave behind the falls. So that means you are going to have to get it. And yes I know it's a poison to children of poesdion, so I came prepared. " I took out my backpack and held out a purple pouch. " put this over the potion as soon as you have it. It will allow you to hold it with out getting hurt."

He looked impressed and said, " well I guess we are ready then."

I smiled and said," I guess we are."

We arrived to the gates and sat down on the train for a long ride. During the train ride, Percy and I went over some more strategy. While I was talking he looked up and I said, " Percy are you listening?"

He smiled and replied, " honestly no. I was noticing how beautiful you look right now."

I blushed. Even though we have been dating for a while, he still managed to make me blush when he said things like that. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ears and said, " lets just focus seaweed brain."

He put his hand on mine and put the pen that I was holding down. I looked at him and he did the classic Percy grin that he knows is my weakness. He said," let's not." he put his hands gently on the side of my face and touched his lips to mine. He started the kiss off slowly sending shivers down my spine. He then deepened the kiss and we both started kissing faster. I parted his lips with my tongue and we both fought for dominance, but I won. I slowly backed him up on the train seat as I straddled him. Thank gods we had a private train car because this would have been so awkward. He put his hands on my hips and I began kissing his jaw right below his ear. He groaned and started playing with the ends of my shirt. I smiled and put my hands on his shirt. I started undoing the buttons as he started kissing my neck. He trailed down to my collarbone. I finally got his shirt undone and rubbed my hands over his chest. Every time I past one of his scars, he would moan. His scars were a lot like his Achilles heel mark on the small of his back sensitive to the touch. He brought his lips back to mine, this time they had a new passion to them. While he was kissing me, he began lifting my shirt off.

But we were interrupted when the intercom came on and said, " attention passengers we have arrived in niagara falls." we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. Percy smiled at me and said, " are you ready?"

I got off him and put my backpack on and said," yay c'mon." he finished buttoning his shirt and we were off.

Percy

On other circumstances, this trip with Annabeth would have been awesome. Niagara was awesome, the roaring falls were really something. I grabbed Annabeth's hand as we walked past tourists and loud crying kids and said," I've missed this." she looked at me and asked, " missed what?"

I answered, " you know, going on crazy adventures with you. Feels like the good ole days."

She smirked and said," yay if the good ole days were almost dying a hundred times and getting stuck in tartuatus."

I stopped and looked at her. I said," I meant before that wise girl." She looked at me with her grey stormy eyes and then turned around, looking at the falls and searching for something She then said, " yay I guess those days were fun. But we need to go look for a place for you to dive in. I don't want you to get in tr-" little did she know I was already by the rail. Personally I really didn't care if I got in trouble, I have been there before with mortal authorities. I stood up on the railing and before Annabeth could finish her sentence I shouted, " how about over here?"

She turned and said angrily, " Percy what are you doing! Get down from there right now that is way to noticeable!"

I smirked and said, " See you on the other side wise girl! " and with that I turned around on the railing and dove off before she could even protest. Thankfully I thought ahead and grabbed the pouch. Now I haven't done anything like this since St.. Louis and that was out of desperation. But now that I wasn't about to die this felt awesome. The wind whipped through my hair and I heard the roaring of the falls die down. I dove into the water a couple of seconds later and put myself in a water bubble. _Now where could a cave be _I thought to myself. I swam a couple of feet and noticed the water was getting sucked up somewhere. I followed it and got washed up in some cavern. I got up and looked around. Then I heard a voice and froze. " ah the great Percy Jackson finally we meet. I have been expecting you."

I turned around and noticed no one was behind me. I then realized that the voice was surrounding me. I shouted, " who are you! Show yourself!"

The voice laughed and the whole cavern shook. It said, " I think you know who I am Percy. Don't you recognize my voice. I am the one you have been looking for, the reason you went on this quest in the first place. I am the one who almost killed your love. I am the one who ordered the brutal torture of you. I am your worst nightmare. I am the thing you fear most. Why isn't that the reason you came to get this potion, to destroy me. Did you really think I would allow you to get it? Foolish boy. I will destroy everything you ever loved. But first I will destroy you."

There was a rush of wind and I was thrown back hard against the wall. I tried to get riptide out of my pocket but I couldn't move. The purple pouch was yards away too. I was stuck to the wall. My vision blurred and I thought I was dreaming because then Annabeth appeared in front of me. She was soaking wet, as if she followed me into the water and swam here. She looked gorgeous though. She went over to the other side of the cavern and opened this vault. Inside was a shining container.

She grabbed it out of the container and said, " Percy I got it! Let's go c'mon seaweed brain!" I struggled against the force holding me against the wall and I replied, " I can't. You need to leave Annabeth! Go! He is going to hurt you! " She ran over to me and the container was exposed. My body started to burn and I began to feel weaker. She noticed and backed away. She had tears in her eyes and said, " no, no I am not leaving you!"

" you need to, I can't let him hurt you." She came closer and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss but the exposed container was burning my insides. But I didn't care. She broke away and then looked at me.

But then her face had a smirk on it and she said, " you're foolish Percy. Your weakness for me is the reason you will die."

I was confused and said, " Annabeth what are you talking about?"

She took the potion out of the container now and smiled. It was shaped like a crystal, blue and white with ragged edges. My head was throbbing and I felt like my insides were on fire. She held it up in front of my chest and said, " I never loved you Percy. You are pathetic and weak. Good bye."

I looked into her eyes with hurt and she then plunged the crystal into my heart as I let out a scream of pure pain and betrayal.


	19. Author note

**hello all,**

**So for some of you who will bother to read this, here are a few housekeeping details. These are mostly based off the PMS and reviews I have gotten. I just wanted to clarify a few things.**

**1) Despite the popular opinion I absolutely love percabeth. They are my favorite couple. Percy also is my favorite character. So although it might not seem like it, trust me I love these characters.**

**2) I know my grammar and stuff sucks. Thank you for reminding me. I am working on it but it doesn't help when my iPad autocorrects my corrections and makes them wrong. And the capitalization is not picked up either, and I do proof read my chapters. So if I don't catch a mistake I am really sorry.**

**But thank you to everyone who has been reading, following and reviewing. It means so much to me to hear that I am good at this because I honestly don't think I am. I know some of you think this is a really dark story, but in reality when percabeth comes back from hell they are going to have some issues. I wanted to make this a romantic yet dark story, showing these character's journey and how they will move on from theit past. So hopefully I will have a new chapter up by tomorrow. Love you all**

**Riptide14**


	20. Chapter 27

**So for those who read my author's note, I did promise to post today. And here it is folks. To recap my AN I do love percabeth, I absolutely love Percy and I know my grammar sucks. I am working on it but it's a process and it's hard to succeed with a stupid autocorrecting IPad. But thanks for all the reviews and PMs. For all my followers and viewers out there you guys rock and your amazing fans. Please continue to pray for Boston. I do not own pjo or anything of the Rick Riordan world.**

Chapter 27

Annabeth

_Is he serious_! I thought as I watched Percy jump off the railing. As he jumped, some tourists were shouting and saying," oh my he must have been disturbed. Oh if they only knew what I had to put up with.

I looked around and walked down a path towards some place with no railing. I sat there for a couple of minutes waiting for him. _Hmm he should have gotten it by now?_ I thought. And then I heard the worst sound I have ever heard. It was a gut wrenching scream, and when you heard it, you wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for that person. But I realized that I recognized the scream, it was Percy.

Instinctively I moved toward his pain. I ran down to the edge of the river and jumped in. The water was cold and the current was strong. But I had to get to Percy. I began swimming towards the location where the scream came from. Waves rushed over my head, pulling me down into the water. When I came up for air,another wave crashed onto me. The current was now pulling me towards where Percy's scream came from. It was so strong that I kept getting pulled under.

A couple of seconds later, I washed up in a cavern. I coughed up some water and looked around. I screamed, " Percy!" I got up and waited anxiously for his voice.

" Annabeth hey what are you doing here?"

I turned around and there he was standing behind me. He didn't look hurt. I answered, " well I heard you scream so I got worried."

" oh yah I stepped on a sharp rock, sorry to scare you." he came a little closer and said," you look a little cold, maybe I could warm you up Wise Girl."

I put my arms around him and said," Maybe I could use a little warming up seaweed brain." I leaned in and kissed him, but it felt different. It wasn't the same like all the other times we kissed. I pulled back and stepped away from him. I pulled out my dagger and said," you're not percy, where is he!"

The fake Percy disappeared and all I could hear was a voice. It was the same voice that I heard before I got knocked out and tossed in the lake at campus. It said," oh Ms. Annabeth Chase. Nothing goes by you. You're a true daughter of Athena. But so beautiful! I can see why Percy will do anything to save you. But atlas you're Percy is probably dead by now. And soon you will be too." A wind came rushing toward me and threw me on the ground.

I got up and held my ground and said, " well if you want to kill me stop being a coward and show yourself!" The voice laughed and said," If you wish." A black essence appeared in front of me. The wind swirled around it and formed a figure. The figure opened its eyes and they were black. His whole body was black. I started thinking of a way to beat this ass but nothing was coming. And then I saw a piece of the crystal. I was afraid to know where the other part of it was because I knew it was probably in Percy. I needed to find him and I didn't have that much time. I need to coax this jerk over there so I can finish him off once and for all.

He smiled at me and said," let's begin your death shall we." And he charged at me. I ducked down and slid between his legs. I began to get up but fell when he pulled my leg and dragged me back to him. He laughed and said," surely you're better then this." He now was on top of me and he smiled creepily at me. He ran a hand up my side and stopped at my hip. I struggled against him. And then I remembered this happened before. Then the visions came back. I was back at Tarturus and Percy was knocked out. My head was bleeding from the recent blow I had. I was chained up and the demons men were now coming up to me. Some of them kissed me, some of them slapped my face and the others just watched. Some others put their disgusting hands up my shirt and the other men laughed. Thankfully this was as far as it went because Percy saved me. If he didn't, I probably would have been assaulted even more or worse. I never told Percy exactly what they did to me. All he knows is that they beat me up. So I wanted this jerk dead as much as he did. Not just so Percy can be free but so I can too.

I came back to reality and struggled against his grip.

He grabbed my face and stroked it and said," such a beauty, it's a shame I have to kill you."

I quickly spit in his face which broke his grip on my hands and then threw a fist at his cheek. It didn't cause a lot of damage but it got him off guard. I got up and ran to the crystal. He recovered and said, " well I suppose you are going to defeat me then, or you are going try to at least."

I smiled and said," well that's for you to decide."

That didn't sit with him well because he got angry and charged at me. I ducked down and held the crystal up over my head. His body and the crystal met and he fell down in pain. I walked over to his dying body and before he turned to golden ash, I angrily said," Where is Percy." He smiled as golden blood came from his mouth and said," Right behind you sweety. " But before I can make sure he wasn't lying, he disintegrated.

I turned around to see if he was right and fell to my knees. He was right. There was Percy, lying on the cavern floor. He was not breathing and the crystal was in his chest. I had tears streaming down my face and ran over to his body. I gently picked up his limp body and said," no no no no Percy no!" I was sobbing now, my chest was heaving. I patted his cheek lightly and said," Percy please don't leave me please I love you!" I held his head to my chest and cried. I kissed his head and his cheek. I kept saying, " no no no come back please please."

All of the sudden a white haired lady with a stunning blue dress appeared in front of me. She smiled and said," My dear you can still save him. "

I said with tears streaming down my face," How! The poison has already spread and he isn't breathing. How can I save him!"

She kneeled down next to us and answered," If you pull it out, the poison will be reversed with my help." I was hesitant but if there was any way to save Percy, I would do it. I laid Percy's body flat on the ground and grabbed the crystal. The lady touched where the crystal entered his body and nodded. I pulled out the crystal and she used water to suck all of the poison out of him. Slowly his pulse was getting stronger and I could hear him breathing.

I looked up at her and said," thank you. Who are you?" She got up and said," I am the spirit of the falls. When I discovered my lord's son was in trouble I came to help. It is not his time yet. He has a full life ahead of him. I am glad I was able to save him. But he will have a nasty scar and he should be waking up soon. This cavern is safe now so you can stay here until he wakes. Good bye Annabeth Chase."

She disappeared and I was left with Percy. I leaned down to his face and although I knew he was passed out, I kissed his lips and said," I love you Percy. We did it, he is gone now."

He seemed to smile a little bit and I smiled too. I sat next to him and began to take in the feeling of being free.


	21. Chapter 28

Hey** guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Ok I know my grammar sucks but I am working on it. I hope all my followers and fans are doing well. Please review and if you guys need to ask questions don't hestiate to pm me! I don't anthing of the pjo world,uncle Rick does.**

Percy

I knew I was dead. As I came out of being unconscious my body ached with pain. My chest was killing me and I thought _yep I am dead for sure_. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see Elysium, but I was still in the cavern.

It all was the same except one little thing, Annabeth was leaning over me. For a second, I wanted to smile and embrace her, but then I remembered what happened before I blacked out. She stabbed me.

She looked down at me and said," Percy its alright you're safe now."

I scoffed and said," Yah sure I am. You didn't finish the job, you know that right? So what, are you going to stab me again?"

She looked at me with confusion and said,"Stab you? Percy, I was waiting for you right where you jumped off. How could I have stabbed you...oh he tricked you too? He used your greatest weakness like he did with me."

I studied her and I wanted to believe her so badly, but I was hestiant. I already fell for that one.

She rolled her eyes and said," gods are you serious? Fine. I will prove it to you. I am Annabeth Chase, you're girlfriend of 3 years. We started dating after the Titan war. I have loved you every minute since then that day and I wouldn't know what I would be like today if you weren't here with me. You're my best friend, my first and only love. I cherish our realtionship because I know this is real. And I know" she touched my face and continued, " that this right here is real."

I stared at her and I knew it was the truth because if she was questioning me, I would say the exact same thing. I smiled and she pulled me in for a hug.

We held each other close and then she said," it's over Percy. He is gone for good. We are free. No more nightmares, no more fear. We can continue with our lives and not worry about the past."

Her voice then got a little wobbly and she said," I-I thought you were dead." I pulled back and looked at her. She now was crying, sobbing actually. She has been so strong and now she has finally broken down.

I put my hand on her cheek and stroked it and said," I am not going anywhere. We are together. And we are always going to be. I am never going to leave you."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and I thought she never looked prettier. I leaned up to kiss her, but I groaned and fell back down. She looked worried and asked, " Percy what's wrong?" I winced at the pain and said," nothing I am fine, really I am." She gave me a look and replied, " stop lying and let me look at your chest. " I tried to protest but she wouldn't have it. She lifted my shirt and gasped. I asked," what's wrong?" She looked worriedly up at me and told me," it's pretty bad Percy, But if we get some ambrosia in my backpack it will go away. But unfortunately, you will have another bad scar."

I nodded and said," well I have some already so it doesn't really matter. As long as I have you it doesn't matter." she smiled and said," oh seaweed brain." she leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. I kissed her back and smiled at the thought of being with her forever.

Annabeth

A couple of months later, Percy and I adjusted to our new lives. Percy was able to sleep a full night now, which meant he had a lot more energy ( lucky me...) I don't have that many bad dreams anymore and I can sleep in the dark now.

Although there are things that were fixed, some are permanent. Percy's scars are still a reminder for him but he isn't embarrassed about them anymore. But the end of the year was shaping up to be a lot better then the beginning of it.

It was now spring in NYC and I was enjoying a nice spring day in my favorite study spot. It was in the lawn under a big willow tree. On nice days like today, I liked coming out here to work. I was in the middle of finishing my term paper when someone came up behind me and startled me.

" Percy you almost gave me a heartattack!"

He snickered and sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and said," what are you up to?"

" term paper. Don't you have a big paper to work on too?"

He rolled his eyes and said, " wise girl we both know you are going to have to help me so why even ask?"

" I was just wondering. I am almost done but you need to be quiet."

He nodded and sat up against the tree. But he kept fidgeting and it was very distracting. I finally turned to him and said," I know you have ADHD but can you not be so annoying! I am almost done okay, I don't need your distractions!"

He smirked and scooted back up to me and as I was typing he began playing with my hair. He pulled it back and started kissing my cheek and trailed down from my jaw to my neck. I closed my eyes and It felt so nice but I had to finish this I couldn't get distracted.

" Percy I need to get this-"

" then stop getting so distracted. " he said as he kept trailing his kisses down my collar bone and back up again.

" you're the one distracting me!" I said as I shoved him off and got back to typing. He sighed and went back up against the tree. The ADHD was kicking in again and finally he said," are you almost done the day is wasting away!"

" be quiet Percy, you sound like my father."

I typed the last of my paper and saved it. I then closed my computer, put it in my bag and then turned to Percy. I looked at him and he made a face and said," what?"

I smirked and tackled him to the ground. I kissed his cheek and laid on his chest in the grass. He then said," I am okay if I waste my day like this."

" shut up seaweed brain you're ruining the moment."

He rubbed my back and kissed my head as he whispered three beautiful words into my ear.

"I love you."

I smiled and answered back, " I love you too."

We both held each other as we both seemed to realize that there would be many more moments like this. This perfect moment right here.

**Hope you all liked it! Don't worry my followers this is not the end. I still am going to right a couple of more chapters and I also have a prequel and a sequel in mind so don't freak out! ~riptide14**


	22. Reader question( please read!)

**hey all! Hope everyone is good. So like I said earlier, I am going to write a couple of more chapters before ending the story. But have no fear, I am writing a sequel and i also have in mind a prequel.**

**So I have a question to everyone...which one do youwhat first?**

**1. Prequel- tells the story of what happened in tartuatus do annabeth and Percy. It also will deaL with how they escaped and how they coped with everything in those first months.**

**2. Sequel- I can't tell you muh cause it will ruin the surprise but it just continues where this story will end.**

**So pm or review and tell me what you guys want. I will let you know the results in the next chapter update. Luv ya! **


	23. Chapter 29

hey** guys! I will announce the results of the prequel vs sequel contest soon. Love you all and enjoy! **

**Chapter 29**

Percy

I was walking through the quad on a late spring day. The semester was almost over and summer was around the corner. I was excited to go back to camp and spend the summer with annabeth and for once not having something ruin it. And then we would be going into our junior year at NYU. It was crazy to think that we have already been here for two years. In two years we would graduate and we would begin our futures. Annabeth has known what she has wanted to do for her whole life where I had never really thought about it. I never thought about my future because I never thought I would have one. I always thought I would die before I could think about one. So when I got to picking a major for college, I had no idea what I wanted to do. But a couple of days ago with the help from Annabeth, I decided to switch my major from history of ancient cultures( I knew a lot about that) to teaching. I thought I could help kids with learning disablitiles like kids with ADHD and dyslexia. Who knows maybe I can find a couple of demigods and get them safely to camp. So next year is going to be super hard because I have to make up those classes for my new major in time to be able to graduate with my class. So I want to enjoy this summer as much as I can. I looked at my phone for the time. It was 6:30 and I was picking up annabeth for a date in the city at 7. I walked up to my dorm to get ready. My roommate was studying in the library I guess because he wasn't there. I took a quick shower and thanks to my powers, I was washed and dried in no time. I put my shirt and pants on and was out my door by 6:45. Annabeth hated when I was late so for once I was early to pick her up. I knocked at her dorm room and Piper answered the door.

" oh hey Percy. She isn't ready yet, but you can come in while she is finishing up."

" thanks Piper." I said as I sat down on their couch and started chatting with Piper.

" so how is everything piper? I haven't had the chance to talk to you in a while."

" I know it's been too long! Well I am doing pretty good. Jason and I have decided to move back to new Rome. We don't like being so far from each other. So this is my last semester in college and then I am moving to new rome over the summer. But you and annabeth can always come and visit!"

I had to admit I was a little shocked at the news. I mean I knew Jason and Piper were serious but I didn't know they were this serious. They were practically moving in together.

" so would you guys be moving in with each other?"

" no I will be in a different cabin of course we are Percy! Annabeth is right sometimes you are a seaweed brain."

I was a little embarrassed but I thought Piper would have realized by now how I can be a little spacey sometimes. I looked down and saw a ring on her finger...which wasn't there before.

But before I could say anything more, annabeth walked out and said," hey you ready?"

She looked amazing. She was wearing a white lace dress and her hair was put in a braid, what's it called again a fish something. I don't know what it's called but she looked spectacular.

" whenever you are wise girl. You look great."

She blushed and said," you don't look too bad yourself. So did you hear Piper's big news?"

" oh that she is moving to new rome with Jason, yay I did."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said," no seaweed brain! They are getting married!"

Once again I was shocked. But I was happy for Jason and Piper too. I looked at Piper and said," why don't you tell me! Congrats!"

She smiled and said," I wanted to surprise somebody! Annabeth knew it the moment I told her I was leaving. And Hazel already knew because Annabeth told her! So surprise!" she smiled as she showed off her engagement ring. It was big and flashy, typical Jason. I smiled and went over to gave her a hug and Annabeth came over and asked," so you didn't tell me when is the wedding!"

Piper replied, " probably in the summer or fall."

" Oh that's the perfect time for a wedding! Oh I am so happy for you!" Annabeth hugged Piper and they both did the high pitched girl squeal which made me cover my ears. Annabeth came back to my side and said," ok you ready?"

" yep. Bye piper and congrats again."

She smiled and said," thanks Percy! Have fun you two!" she winked as we closed the door and walked down the hallway. Annabeth took my hand and said," isn't that awesome! I am so excited for those two!"

" yah. They deserve it. "

She nodded and we walked down the stairs and out the door. She then then looped her arm through mine and put her head on my shoulder as we walked through the quad towards the city. I was taking her to our favorite diner in downtown. They had amazing cheeseburgers, fries, hotdogs...woah sorry guess I am a little hungry. As we walked Annabeth asked me, " Percy can I ask you something?"

I nodded and said," anything."

She took a deep breath and said, "Well with everything with piper and Jason, it got me thinking about our future. I just have always thought we would get married before them. And with only two more years left in nyu i guess i just want to know what you think about our future. I mean where do you see yourself in let's say 2 years?"

I knew what she was really asking. She wanted to know if she was in my future. It was such an easy answer I was surprised that she even asked it. A lot of my college friends have told me about this moment, where the girl asks how serious are they and stuff. But I have known annabeth for a while. We have been through so much and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But I was in no rush. We just got a break and I just wanted to enjoy it before something else comes along. I stopped and looked down at her grey eyes. I answered," where I see myself in 2 years is with you. We would be living in the city, you would have your dream job and I would be working too. And we would be married or just about to be getting married. ButAnnabeth I am disappointed that you didn't already know that. Don't you know how much I love you, how much I need you.A future without you isn't worth living. You are my everything. So I don't care when we get married. As long as I am with you I am happy. So we could get married tomorrow or in 10 years and I still would have the same answer. You are my future. Everything else doesn't matter. It's you and it's always going to be you."

She had tears in her eyes and she said," when did you get so good at that."

" good at what?"

" loving me?"

I smiled and said, " since the day I met you."

She looked up at me and said,"your future is my future too. And I just wanted to know because piper was asking why you haven't proposed yet and I got a little worried. But now I know and I agree. I don't care if and how we get married Percy. As long as you're the guy smiling at me as I walk down the aisle I can wait."

I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. It was just a sweet kiss. We broke apart and kept walking hand in hand.

Annabeth

While we were walking back from dinner, I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting. Percy was laughing too and it was nice to hear him laugh again. At dinner, there was this jerk who kept trying to hit on me right with Percy was sitting there. After a couple of times of telling him to back off, Percy finally had enough. The guy said he was going to get some food and come back to slug Percy. So Percy did some quick thinking and used the local water fountain. He squirted the water causally at the jerk so no one knew it was him. But the funniest part was when the guy got soaked, he made this hilarious noise and Percy and I broke out laughing. We couldn't stop and it was 10 min ago.

" and-and then he was - was like wahhhhhh! Oh my gods! " Percy said as he started to crack up again

" oh stop! I-I can't stop stop laughing" I said as I tried to catch my breath. After awhile we both calmed down and I wiped the tears from my eyes caused by laughing too much. I looked up at Percy who was just calming down and said," I've missed that."

He looked down and said, " Missed what?"

" your laugh. We haven't laughed like that in a while. I missed it."

" I know. There's a reason though my sides are killing me. " he said with a smile. Then all of a sudden a hellhound came out of no where and decked Percy to the ground.

" Percy!" I screamed as I tried to get to him. But another hellhound blocked me. I pulled my dress up a little and took out my knife that was strapped to my thigh. I looked to see if Percy was ok and he was slowly getting up. He uncapped riptide and slowly made his way back to me. We were back to back and surrounded by 20 hellhounds.

" you ok seaweed brain?"

" never better. So I guess this is like old times?"

" yep. Let's kick some ass."

He said," on three?"

We both silently counted and when it was time we both lunged towards the hellhounds. I sliced at the hellhound making it vanish in front of me and stabbed another one. There were a couple of other hounds surrounding me and I ducked as one of their claws slashed at me. I got up and jumped back as another one came at me and I stabbed it. I looked back to noticed Percy was doing pretty good with his hellhounds. I saw him stab one hellhound as he spun and killed another one. I turned to my hellhound and slashed at it again but it wasn't hurt. The other hellhounds were pissed. They were closing in on me snarling and clawing at me.I felt Percy's back up against mine again and he was panting.

" out of breath seaweed brain?"

" Well there are a lot. So yah call me fat whatever. It's not like I haven't been trying to lose a couple. Thanks wise girl"

I wanted to laugh but this was serious " focus seaweed brain. How are we going to beat these hounds, there are so many!"

" well lets work together. I take the right you take left and we will switch, like old times. "

I nodded and said, " ok let's do this."

We both attacked and this time it was working. The hellhounds were confused and I was killing them instantly. Percy was slashing and I remembered how much I have missed watching him in battle. He moved with so much power and grace it was unbelieveable. I finished with my side and he stabbed on more hellhound and he was done. He turned around and saw me staring at him.

" what? Do I have something on my face?"

" come here."

" um ok?"

He walked over and as soon as he was standing in from of me, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. He was surprised but I felt him smile into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. It was a simple kiss, our lips moving in unison. I kissed the man I loved wishing we could both stay in this moment forever.


	24. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. So I was looking at the votes and all of my PMs and I came to my decision on what to do next. I have decided to write the prequel first. I know some of you are upset but don't worry I already have all the ideas for that one and with summer coming up I will have more time to update. After the prequel, I will start the sequel which starts off right where this story will end. So enjoy and love you all.**

_2 years later_

Percy

I stared at the mirror in front of me and sighed. _Gods what am I wearing! I look awful._ I was wearing my black graduation gown and holding my cap. It felt surreal that it was already my senior year and I was graduating from college today. It also felt weird that I lived this long. If I told anyone that they would think I'm insane but its true. Not a lot of demigods live until they are 22. I kept thinking about my one friend Charlie and how he was about to start college before he died. Back then I thought living until you're 18 was crazy. I felt really lucky to be alive, I have had some close calls over the years. I felt a hand go to my shoulder and I was taken out of my daze. It was my mom. She was smiling behind me and she said," I'm so proud of you Percy."

I smiled back at her through the mirror and said," Thanks Mom." She took the cap out of my hands and placed it carefully on my head. She gasped and said," Look at you! I can't believe you're graduating!" I turned to face her and she had tears in her eyes. I know this was a special day for her too. She has been through so much with me over the years. Through all of the days worrying if I would come home or if she would get a call from Chiron, she has been through a lot more then most moms I know. But it felt nice knowing that she was proud of me.

I gave her a hug and said," Mom I could not have done this without you." Now she really started crying and I began to feel bad but she smiled and said, " No I'm so happy right now Percy, I have always dreamy of this day and now it's finally here."

But before I could say anymore, Paul came in and said," Guys we need to go or we are going to be late."

My mom answered," Oh ok. Paul can you take one quick picture of us?"

Paul smiled and said, " Of course." He took out his IPhone which by the way I was so jealous of because I got this crappy flip phone and the service sucks and oh whoops sorry. Damn ADHD.

"Ok you two smile!"

I put my arm around my mom's shoulder and we both smiled. The flash went off and Paul said, " Oh that's a good one. Okay we can get more later but we need to go or Percy will miss his graduation!"

My mom grabbed her purse and we all made our way to the door. I share with a house with a couple of swimmers. They already left for the ceremony which made Paul freak out even more. My mom and I weren't too worry but I guess we both forgot what happened at my high school graduation. Well, we kind of were late, we got caught in traffic, and I walked in just as the principal was calling me up to the stage. Paul was not happy and now he was determined not to repeated that for my graduation today. As we were walking out the door, he turned to me and said," By the way Percy you look good."

I smiled and said," Thanks Paul."

We hurried over to the ceremony and to me it felt like I was rushing onwards to the rest of my life. It was scary and yet exciting and for the first time in my life, I looked forward to my future and believed that I had one.

Annabeth

_Will Percy Jackson please report to the staging area. Percy Jackson to the staging area__**.T**__hank you._

Istood in my spot in the graduation line and looked around**. **G_ods he is always late__**.**_ We were almost ready to walk in, but of course we were just waiting for Seaweed Brain**. **

Butlike he always seems to do, he made his grand entrance just on time. He burst through the doors and ran down the aisle to his spot in line**. **

The graduation line was in alphabetical order so he was behind me. He ran down the hall and passed me and I yelled, " You're late Jackson!"

He turned around while still running and did the classic Percy grin and said," Hey I had to look good it's a big day Chase!"

He turned back around and continued running. Boy did he ever look good. The graduation coordinator rolled his eyes and got on his walk-talky to tell the band that they were ready**. **The music started and we all began to walk out to the ceremony. It was outside in one of the courtyards. When I got through the doors to outside, the sun blinded me. But at least it was a nice spring day and I shouldn't be complaining. So far nothing has gone wrong and I couldn't be dad and my step-mom were there sitting with Sally and Paul**. **My younger brothers were on their ipods not paying attention as usual. But I was happy so even that couldn't get me down. We all sat down and listened to the opening speech. Throughout the ceremony there were speakers talking about the next part of our lives etc**. **And then there were the diplomas and I started to worry about that classic issue: was I or wasn't I going to fall on the stage? I prayed to my mother to at least grant me this bit of normalcy and not let me fall. But who knows maybe she is mad at me because I feel like I am going to fall flat on my face.

**" **AnnabethChase"

I got up and walked to the stage and heard my family clap and cheer my name._Ok nice and slow one step at atimeAnnabeth___I said to myself. I made it safely up to the stage and accepted my diploma.I sat back down and watched as everyone else called up.I smiled and clappedwhen** I **heard

**" Perseus Jackson"**

Percy walked up to the stage with such ease and grace. Wait Percy Jackson walking with grace? It might sound crazy but thats what he did. He got his diploma and walked back and he passed me. I smiled and he smiled back at me with the biggest grin I have ever seen. I was happy for him and I knew this was a big day for him as much as it was a big day for me too. After everyone got their diploma and the closing speech was given, everyone stood up and threw their hats.I threw mine up and as I did, I felt very familiar hands on my hips. I turned and looked up at said," We did it!**"**

I smiled and pulled him downinto a passionate kiss**. I **felt him smile and deepen the kiss. I didn't care that people saw us or that our parents were watching. It all didn't matter to me because Percy was right about one thing. We made it and we did it together. We came up for air and I answered him and said, " We did it together."

He smiled and pulled me back into for another passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with love and passion**. **We broke apart to watch all of the caps and balloons come down around us.

**So hope everyone liked it. Perfect chapter for those of my readers who are graduating btw congrats! Well, I am sad to announce this but our story is almost over. I have one more chapter and then the story will be complete. Thank you all for your support and reviews and I hope you will read the sequel and prequel! Tell you're friends and continue to review!**


	25. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had finals and other stuff. But i just wanted to let you know that I will be doing the prequel first and then the sequel. I know some of you are going to hate me but it's going to trust me. Anyway (sniff, sniff) this...is... the ...last...chapter! I just want to thank all of you for being so supportive and encouraging! Without you guys this story would probably suck. But before I go, I just wanted to let you know I created a new story. Its called AS THE WORLD CHANGES. Check it out and let me know how you like it. And for those of you who are wondering how i am going to write that and the upcoming prequel...well its summer so I will have more time so no fears!**

**And now the final chapter of Right Here.**

Chapter 31

Percy

_Two days later._

" Annabeth how many things do you have in this box! It weighs like a 1,000 lbs!" I yelled as I carried one of my girlfriend's boxes to my car.

We were packing up our things from our dorm for the last time. After graduation, Annabeth and I went out to dinner with both of our parents. Well, mortal parents. But it was….interesting. Annabeth's dad flat out asked me what I was waiting for about marrying Annabeth. Annabeth got really mad and they argued while my mom, Paul and I all sat silently and ate our food. But Annabeth and I had a little more fun last night when all of our friends went to the last frat house party. It was probably the best party that I have been to.

"Percy I swear to gods if you drop anything in there you are dead." Annabeth said as she came up behind me carrying the last box. All of my boxes were packed up; I didn't really have a lot. I was being a good boyfriend and helping her pack up the rest of her boxes, and boy was I happy to be done with it.

" Alright wise gir-,"I said as I faked dropping the boxes and laughed. She placed her books in the trunk as I placed the delicate box in here and she said annoyed," You're not funny." She then walked up to the building to place her key in the mailbox like we had to do as I began to open the forbidden box.

" So what in here-" I was opening it as a hand whacked mine away from the top of the box.

" Don't touch it!" Annabeth yelled. I pushed her away with my arm and blocked her out as I opened the box and said, " Well well well what do we got here wisegirl?" She was struggling against my arm as she cursed, " Damnit Percy!"

I opened the box and there was a bunch of photo albums. I took one out and looked through them. They were photos of Annabeth and I throughout college.

" Percy give it back!"

"Hold on! Why don't you want me to see this?"

She huffed and stopped struggling. She then escaped by twisting my arm and then grabbing the book. "It was for a surprise. But now knowing you, you're going to keep asking what it is and annoy me. So look at the back cover Seaweed Brain." She flipped the book back to me and I caught it and I opened to the back. There was a piece of paper and it had her signature on it.

" What's this?" I said as I held it up

" I got a job at an architecture firm. I am going to be working in the city and I know you want to work there too. And I had a little money left over in my savings account, so I bought us a little something. It's a deed Percy."

" To what?"

She rolled her eyes and said, " To an apartment. I bought us an apartment."

I looked at her, a little shocked at first and then I smiled. I went over to her and kissed her sweetly. She kissed me back and smiled as she pulled back after a couple of seconds and says, " It was supposed to be a surprise for tonight's dinner but-"

"I don't care. I love it. So when do we move in?"

"Today. Why did you think I asked you to pack up all of my stuff? My plan which you know I love my plans (she does) was that after dinner we would drive to our new apartment and it would be all romantic but I guess we can do it this way."

" Gods you're so cute when you plan things out. Honestly Annabeth you could have showed me it in the middle of a battlefield and I would still have the same reaction. I love it. I love you."

She smiled and said, " I love you too. Now lets get going, we got to unpack all of this in our new apartment."

I smirked as I closed the trunk and we got into the car. I got into the driver's seat and started up the car. I looked at her and said," Well this is it? Good bye college."

She looked out the window and said," It was a great four years."

" Yah it sure was. Well besides almost getting killed sophomore year."

She gave me a look and said," And when have you not been almost killed?"

"Ok. You got me. It was a good four years."

She looked back out the window as I put the car in drive and headed down the campus drive. I smiled to myself as I thought of how Annabeth surprised me with an apartment. I was excited at the chance to start a new chapter of our lives together. I drove out of the campus gates and as we were driving away, I thought of the other surprise Annabeth would be receiving tonight. And that surprise was in a little black box in my pocket.


	26. UPDATE ON THE PREQUEL

**HEY GUYS! Guess what I just posted? The Prequel for Right Here! You can either find it on my profile or search RIGHT HERE THE PREQUEL! Wooot Wooot I am so excited hope you like it! Oh and check out my other story AS THE WORLD CHANGES!**

**Love ya all! :)**


End file.
